Stop It
by Killer Cobain
Summary: John era la clase de chicos que se pegaba a él, al caminar por el pasillo. El tipo de chico que le perseguía a todos lados. El mismo tipo de joven que limpiaba la sangre de su nariz después de una golpiza. Y a Sherlock no le gustaba. AU. Ligero OoC.
1. Chapter 1

Sherlock no solía arrepentirse de cualquier decisión tomada, pero podía tener sus excepciones.

Especialmente después de casi ocho años de acoso de ese rubio _rarito_ de los suéteres.

La mañana estaba demasiado fresca para estar metido en ese feo salón de clases, escuchando un montón de cosas que ya había leído y aprendido antes, eso se decía el joven Holmes de nueve años, acostado en el final del tobogán amarillo de la zona de juegos en la primaria, con los bonitos zapatos caros metidos en un charco de barro oscuro. Le gustaba mucho más echarse ahí a respirar el aire frio y mirar las nubes grises, que tener que soportar a sus tontos compañeros o a su inútil maestra. No había muchos niños cercanos, siendo que la mayoría jugaba en la cancha frente a los salones y unos pocos más estaban en los pasa-manos o en los caballitos de plásticos.

El resto de su día se habría visto tranquilo, escondido entre los juegos coloridos, si no hubiese escuchado los rápidos pasos de un niño corriendo, el chirriar de las cadenas de un columpio y lo que parecía el débil llanto de un pequeño varón.

Elevó la cabeza, cuidando no golpearse contra el plástico, y buscó a cualquiera que estuviese sollozando cerca de él. Como lo supuso, era un chico.

Un niño rubio, no más alto que Sherlock, enfundado en unos pantaloncillos azul marino hasta la rodilla, calcetas a la mitad de su espinilla, un par de zapatos de aspecto viejo, pero pulcramente boleados, y un gran suéter tejido color durazno. Río entre dientes por lo tonto que se veía. El chiquillo lloraba suavemente contra las palmas de sus manos, en un intento no muy exitoso de ocultar sus gruesas lágrimas de los demás niños.

Sherlock suspiró, presa de una pena como pocas veces la sentía por otra persona. Generalmente no experimentaba mucha empatía por los demás niños, pero aquel le provocaba una mezcla de lástima y gracia que hasta a él le pareció grosera.

Se quedó sentado en su lugar, mirándole mientras seguía lloriqueando, hasta que finalmente decidió que tal vez debía ir y decirle algo. Lo dudó un minuto más, hasta por fin ponerse de pie y caminar sobre la grava hacia el muchacho.

—Oye… —le llamó con el tono más amistoso que pudo hacer — ¿Por qué lloras?

El niño rubio levantó la mirada, limpiándose la cara con las mangas de su enorme suéter.

— ¿Q-qué? Yo n-no estaba llorando… do —decía entre hipos suaves.

—Tienes la cara abotargada, los ojos rojos, la nariz te escurre y tienes rastros de sal en las mejillas y te frotas el rostro como si quisieras limpiar algo de ellas. Sí estabas llorando —su voz perdió todo intento de amabilidad —Ahora dime por qué.

El niñito se quedó callado, mirando a su cara con cierto temor. Bajó la cabeza y frotó sus manos una contra otra.

—Un par de niños de mi grupo me llamaron bola de grasa.

Sherlock arqueó las cejas, esbozando una sonrisa. El niño la notó y los ojos se le humedecieron de nuevo.

— ¿Bola de grasa? ¡Qué gran tontería! —Vociferó, riéndose ligeramente —Ni siquiera estás gordo de verdad, mi hermano mayor sí que es una bola de grasa —se metió las manos en los bolsillos y relajó su gesto —Apenas tienes un par de kilos encima, te podrías deshacer de ellos corriendo unos cuantos kilómetros durante un mes o dos. Los chicos que te dijeron eso deben estar ciegos o son muy idiotas.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

— ¡Por supuesto! Si fueras un niño obeso hasta yo me reiría de ti —el pequeño no supo si reír o sentirse un poco ofendido ante el comentario.

—Bueno, tú pareces ser un chico muy amigable. Debes tener muchos amigos.

Sherlock volvió a mostrar una expresión de incredulidad

—No, ciertamente.

Una extraña tensión se instaló entre los dos, hasta que el menor de los Holmes continuó hablando.

—Cómo sea, ese par de mocosos se equivocaron contigo.

El niño rubio sonrió, feliz, y con un ligero sonrojo instalándose en sus mejillas regordetas. Sherlock le miró y se sintió más relajado.

—Sólo por si acaso… ¿cómo se llaman los niños?

—Tim Duncan y Roger Allard.

— ¿De qué grupo eres?

— Del C.

— ¿Estás en el cuarto año también?

—Sí.

—Está bien —Sherlock revisó la hora en el reloj de pulsera que su padre le había regalado —Entra a tu salón y quédate ahí.

El jovencito rubio estuvo a punto de preguntar por qué tenía que hacer eso, pero la sonrisa segura que se extendió por el rostro pálido del enigmático muchacho frente a él, fue suficiente. Asintió con la cabeza, sin emitir palabra alguna y caminó rápidamente de nuevo al pequeño edificio, volteando sobre su hombro para mirar al chico de cabello rizado tras de sí.

Sherlock, por su lado, le miró irse con expresión sería. Tenía algo que hacer esa tarde.

El escándalo de la salida, llena de gritos y risas, le taladraba la pequeña cabeza llena de rizos castaños. Tenía la mano metida en su bolsillo izquierdo, inquieto por revelar su contenido.

Caminó entre los demás estudiantes, buscando con la mirada al niño de cabello rubio. Le encontró de pie, junto a otro par de chiquillos, hablando con tono ameno.

—Hey —se paró junto a él. El niño reparó en la presencia del otro rápidamente.

Sherlock estaba lleno de tierra, desde los pantalones hasta la melena castaña, con un moretón formándose en su mejilla derecha, un rastro de sangre seca sobre el labio superior, y el inferior partido. Sonreía con un gesto que revelaba los dientes blancos manchados de rojo.

— ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! —preguntó el otro pequeño, alarmado por el deplorable aspecto del chico.

—Te dije que eran unos idiotas —sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño trozó de tela color purpura, con un par de manchas de color marrón que el niño rubio identificó como sangre —Generalmente no me metería en una pelea con un par de tarados cómo esos, pero jamás me han gustado los abusadores —extendió la mano frente a él, entregándole el pequeño paquete.

John lo recibió, ligeramente asustado, y ante las miradas sorprendidas de sus amigos, lo abrió. Dos dientes con más sangre aún descansaban en el trozo de tela.

—Los dientes de Tim Duncan en un pedazo de la camiseta de Roger Allard —volvió a sonreír, esta vez con la boca cerrada —Hasta el viernes.

— ¿Por qué hasta el viernes? Apenas es lunes.

—Tengo una suspensión de tres días por golpear a ambos.

—Oye, realmente no quería que te metieras en problemas por mi culpa, ni siquiera te conozco o eso…

—No hay problema por mí. Cómo te dije, me molestan las personas como ellos —se pasó un dedo por el labio herido —Además tres días sin venir a la escuela, eso es genial. Adiós.

Giró sus talones para echarse a andar de vuelta a su casa, cuando la voz ligeramente aguda del chico le llamó una última vez.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy John Watson —dijo el pequeño rubio, frotándose las manos contra el pecho.

—Sherlock Holmes —respondió, indiferente.

Nuevamente giró y con la mano bien sujeta a su maletín, comenzó a caminar sobre la banqueta.

Pensó en lo agradable que era el tal John Watson, aunque no tenía intenciones de volver a hablarle. No necesitaba a un chico tan débil como ese distrayéndole.

O esos fueron sus planes originales, antes de que aquel niño de cara redonda y estatura corta se metiera ( _a la fuerza_ ) en su solitaria vida.


	2. Chapter 2

—Deja de hacer eso —pronunció en voz baja, aun con el tubo de ensayo en la mano.

— ¿Hacer qué? ¿Qué cosa? —respondió el joven rubio, sonriendo bobamente.

—Deja de mirarme. Al menos, de esa forma.

— ¿Mirarte cómo?

— _Con cariño._

La cara de John Watson se tiñó de rojo, desde su cuello corto hasta sus rubias raíces. Sherlock elevó el rostro, mirándole con acostumbrada indiferencia.

—S-sólo te estaba m-mirando, no era nada…

—Las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas rojas y la respiración lenta me dicen todo lo contrario, colega —dijo, mientras se apartaba las gafas de seguridad del rostro y las dejaba sobre la alta mesa —Te dije que podías irte hace unas horas, ¿por qué no te vas a casa?

—No tengo prisa, quería quedarme a ayudarte —ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisilla anhelante que tanto irritaba al menor de los Holmes.

—También te dije que no necesitaba ayuda —puso las manos en la superficie fría de la mesa de laboratorio y le miró con severidad —desde hace dos años.

—Pero yo te conseguí el pase libre para el laboratorio ¿no? —señaló, sonriendo todavía.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco y exhaló.

John Hamish Watson, dieciocho años y terriblemente molesto. También el autoproclamado "mejor amigo" de Sherlock Holmes.

Pero Sherlock no tenía amigos, y no iba a cambiar nada porque ese rubio raro enano le siguiera persiguiendo como perro faldero desde la primaria.

Grande fue su error al mostrar un poco de empatía y lástima, más no compasión, y haberle sacado esos dientes a patadas a los niños aquellos. Realmente no le gustaban los abusadores, pero tampoco le gustaban los entrometidos, y John era uno.

Desde aquel acto de estúpido heroísmo, el chiquillo no le había dejado en paz. Se sentó junto a él en una banca durante en el almuerzo, ignorando que Sherlock siempre había estado solo y así le gustaba.

"¿Qué haces?" le preguntó, con la pequeña mueca de disgusto mostrándose en su cara bonita, ante la más radiante sonrisa de ojos brillantes que jamás miró en el rostro de otro niño, manifestarse en John.

"Bueno, noté que lucías muy solo por aquí, así que vine a hacerte compañía" había respondido, con su tonta lonchera de animales sobre las rodillas y balanceando las piernas alegremente. "Ya que ahora somos amigos", dijo.

Sherlock se mostró molesto y extrañado. "¿Quién dijo que éramos amigos?"

"Yo" respondió el pequeño desvergonzado, feliz sin razón aparente.

Y ahí inició su martirio. Oyéndole iniciar conversaciones tontas que no le interesaban, saludándole alegremente al pasar frente al ventanal de su salón y mostrándole las figuras de acción que tanto aburrían al muchacho. Sherlock podía tener diez años entonces, pero no era tan infantil como John suponía. El niño era bobo, demasiado risueño y bajito. Nada que a él le gustase.

Pero Mummy estaba emocionada. Después de tanto tiempo, su hijo más joven finalmente hacía un amigo (aunque ni siquiera se lo hubiera propuesto) y le prohibió tajantemente ahuyentarlo con cualquiera de sus altanerías de niño pedante. Y aunque no lo admitiera, el niño era obediente ante su madre y sólo le quedó resignarse a soportar a John.

Al chico, por su lado, ya ni siquiera le molestaba que Sherlock se quedara callado mientras le hablaba o que ignorara a sus demás amigos al momento de introducirlos con el solitario muchacho. Siempre sonreía con pena, diciéndose que así era el niño y que tal vez tarde o temprano se volvería más amigable. Que por ahora lo tenía a él como compañía.

Estaba equivocado.

Pasaron los años, hasta el final de la escuela primaria y el comienzo de la secundaria. Un John hiperactivo, entusiasmado por primera vez con salir con chicas, y un Sherlock cada vez más retraído. Watson seguía sentándose junto a él, hablándole como si realmente fuera a contestar. Holmes gruñía y quería patearle lejos. Le había tomado el suficiente aprecio durante los pasados dos años para no hacerlo.

Entonces, el buen Hamish había comenzado a llevarse con otros chicos, por lo que era más común el que Sherlock se encontrara solo de vez en vez, y nada le ponía de mejor humor. Nada mejor que sentarse en el césped a escuchar sus propios pensamientos, sin el parloteo constante del rubio. Aunque podía añorarle ligeramente, cuarenta y ocho meses no le bastaban para acostumbrarse a su presencia, después de diez años de soledad constante. Ni siquiera estaba tan apegado a Mycroft. Aun preguntaba qué fue lo que le llevó a tratar de consolarle cuando más jóvenes y pelearse con un par de niños por su culpa. El comportamiento humano es fascinante, pero exasperante, se dijo un día de esos.

La secundaria pasó sin muchos percances, de cualquier forma. Un par de golpizas por bocatas para Sherlock, y otro par para John por tratar de defenderle. El menor de los Holmes notó un poco impresionado que aunque corto en estatura, John había crecido fuerte, fibroso y robusto, mientras que él seguía siendo el mismo renacuajo pálido y escuálido de siempre. Lo justificó por la falta de sueño y una alimentación balanceada desde muy joven, en vez de una predisposición genética. Al menos no era gordo, se consolaba a sí mismo.

Sherlock era el chiquillo que sangraba por la nariz después de un golpe muy fuerte, y John era el joven que le rompía las piernas a cualquiera que le hubiera puesto una mano encima. Con el tiempo. Holmes le vio como un molesto guardaespaldas y aquello aumentó puntos en su propia tabla de cariño para el _pequeño_ Watson. Aun con la sangre corriendo sobre su labio superior, pensó que podría sacarle más provecho en el futuro, pese a que no entendía por completo la razón por la que alguien con el carisma y la habilidad natural de John Watson para hacer amigos y agradar a las chicas, seguía andando tras su espalda como un guardia. Era el mayor enigma de su vida de pre-puberto.

John seguía hablándole con ese tono condescendiente y la mirada acaramelada que tantos escalofríos le daba, aunque lo mirara besando tímidamente a alguna jovencita en los pasillos. Nunca caía en cuenta en como los ojos del chico le perseguían por el corredor, incluso aun teniendo los labios en la boca de una mujer.

Y para cuando los dos ingresaron a la preparatoria, después de un fallido intento de ser enviado a un internado como Mycroft, Sherlock supo que _eso_ estaba pasando.

La gente podría decir que alguien como él podía ser muy observador en algunas cosas, pero completamente ignorante en otras, pero eso no era cierto. Sherlock notaría cualquier cosa con los indicios adecuados. Y ahí estaba todo.

Lo supo cuando comenzaron a irse en autobús y John rozaba sus dedos "accidentalmente" con los propios al sentarse juntos. Sonreía con vergüenza, parpadeaba lentamente y luego apartaba la mirada. Cuando comenzó a andar hombro a hombro con él, en la calle o en la escuela, y seguir tocando las venas de su muñeca con las puntas de los dedos. Era inquietante.

El aroma a colonia para hombres que comenzó a invadir el espacio cuando estaban juntos fue la siguiente señal.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó una ocasión en la biblioteca, cuando el olor fue especialmente intenso "¿Por qué usas colonia? Tú nunca usaste colonia antes".

"Oh, sólo es un detalle" dijo seguido de una risilla nerviosa, con las mejilla sonrosadas "Estamos en la preparatoria, Sherlock. A las chicas les gustan esas cosas, yo creo". Ambos zanjaron el tema ahí, pero al muchacho de cabellera rizada no dejó de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

John tocándole las manos al estar juntos. John usando colonia (claramente robada de su padre) cuando estaban juntos. John sonrojándose al ser interrogado por él. John riéndose de forma extraña, más de lo habitual. John mirándole tan _cariñosamente_ desde el otro extremo del salón. John acompañándole casi religiosamente de vuelta a su casa, dando un par de pasos atrás, otro al frente, y finalmente yéndose a su propio hogar, con la clara intención reprimida de decir algo. _Algo importante._

Sinceramente aterrador. A Sherlock no le molestaba ser el objetivo amoroso de un chico, para nada. Le molestaba ser el de John. ¿Qué demonios andaba mal en la cabeza ceniza de ese chico? ¿Era algún tipo de masoquista? No lo entendía, para nada.

La gente se enamoraba de las personas amables, de las personas con las que tenía cosas en común, con la que de verdad reparaba en su existencia. Incluso aunque sólo fuera amor de amigos, él suponía que todo aquello estaba requerido. ¿O de verdad desconocía tanto la naturaleza humana?

Las personas como John Hamish Watson no se enamoraban de personas como Sherlock Holmes.

Cualquier cosa que ese chico cabeza duro hubiese visto en él, estaba mal.

De cualquier manera, lo que sea que John quisiera de Sherlock, jamás lo obtendría.

Y Sherlock se encargaría de ello.


	3. Chapter 3

El día estaba tan agradable para él. Nublado, con brisa y un exquisito aroma a césped y tierra mojado.

El salón de clases estaba solitario, uno de los pocos que se desocupaba por la tarde por la falta de alumnos, y a Sherlock le encantaba. Tirarse sobre uno de los pupitres del final, con las largas piernas estiradas sobre el del frente, y un montón de libros que tomaba prestados (o hurtaba) de la biblioteca. Sostenía su querido cigarro entre los dedos y fumaba descuidadamente, mientras alzaba la mirada sobre la ventana y observaba a los escasos jóvenes andar por ahí.

En aquellos días, cuando John no andaba revoloteando a su alrededor como mosquito, sin Mycroft en la casa, y lejano a sus padres, era cuando más vivo se sentía. No había nada que él apreciara como su soledad y el sonido de su propia voz en su cabeza.

Aroma a tabaco, libros y lluvia. Nada mejor.

O al menos fue así durante un tiempo, hasta que Watson descubrió su pasatiempo vespertino.

— ¡Sherlock!

Arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo, pisándolo al instante de ponerse de pie y ocultar las manos tras la espalda.

John.

"Por un demonio" pensó. Siempre le metía un susto horrible, creyendo que era un maestro que le había atrapado.

— ¿Te asuste? —preguntó John enseguida, con una sonrisa aflorando en su rostro y caminando tímidamente hacia el muchacho de cabello rizado. Sherlock giró los ojos en sus cuencas y se dejó car nuevamente en uno de los asientos.

—En absoluto —bajó la mirada al montón de cenizas oscuras que yacía en el suelo —Me debes un cigarrillo entero.

John frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Sigues fumando? Te dije que lo dejaras, te hace mucho daño —comenzó a alardear, mientras se sentaba en el pupitre justo frente a él.

—Eso no es un problema para mí —respondió con descaro y procediendo a encender otro. No se sentía muy orgulloso con el hecho de ser un fumador desde la minoría de edad, pero había dejado de molestarte después de un tiempo. Aunque disfrutaba ligeramente de mirar la expresión de disgusto de Watson cuando le miraba fumando.

—Deja de comportarte como un zopenco, Sherlock —ordenó el rubio, enojado. Holmes no cambió su expresión, igual de serio, con el cigarro humeante entre los labios.

—Dudo que pueda pasar —contestó — ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Vine a hacerte compañía, naturalmente.

—No la necesito.

—Sí lo haces.

John se sentó de lado en la silla del pupitre, con las piernas de Sherlock estiradas tras su espalda, y el fuerte aroma a tabaco inundando la estancia. Holmes aspiraba tanto humo como podía y lo exhalaba suavemente, con la mirada fija en el rostro liso del muchacho.

Ese tonto rubio molesto, se decía. Sherlock era lo suficientemente cortes como para no echar a patadas a John. Si fuera cualquier otra persona, lo habría hecho, pero a John no. Tantos años de convivencia le dieron el cariño necesario por el muchacho como para comenzar a tolerarlo e incluso, apreciar un poco su presencia.

Pero aquello era exasperante. Su momento favorito de la tarde, ocultarse y fumar, estaba siendo estropeado.

Podía apreciar a John en cualquier otro momento, pero ahí no.

—Siempre te digo que te vayas a casa después de clases, sabes que no es necesario que me acompañes aquí, o en la biblioteca o en el laboratorio. Con todo eso de tus prácticas de rugby y las clases de clarinete, apuesto a que ya no tienes tiempo para esto… —buscaba la mejor forma de ahuyentarle sin ser (tan) grosero.

—No, no hay problema —John se relamió los labios, mirándole con ojos brillantes —Me _gusta_ estar contigo.

Sherlock quería atragantarse con su cigarro. Todo era tan espeluznante.

Él se lo podía repetir. No le molestaba que un chico se sintiera atraído por él. Las varias e inesperadas confesiones de tipos (incluso mayores que él) durante la secundaria y preparatoria, y de las cuales se encargó de que John jamás se enterara, se lo habían confirmado. Atraía a los hombres de la misma forma en la que lo hacía en unas cuantas chicas. Pero ninguno de ellos era su amigo, o algo mínimamente cercano.

El que le gustara a John de esa forma lo inquietaba a un nivel impresionante. Le molestaba porque John actualmente le conocía. Convivía con él a diario, de cerca. Sabía lo antipático que era, lo poco interesado que estaba en otras personas, en el sexo, en el amor y los amigos, así como la casi completa falta de empatía y compasión que podría sentir por cualquiera. Conocía todos esos detalles de Sherlock y de cualquier forma… le amaba.

Se atrevía a sentarse cerca de él, a mirarle con aquellos ojos de perrito en espera de la más mínima señal, con todo ese lenguaje corporal de completa expectación. ¿Qué se supone que estaba esperando? ¿Qué podría esperar de Sherlock Holmes? Eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

Incluso lo hacía sentir un poco mal. Como cuando descubrió que la chica esa que ayudaba en el laboratorio de biología, Molly Hooper, estaba igual de perdida por él. Aunque ella le podía sacar mucho más provecho, colándose en el salón para tomar o robar uno que otro instrumento, que al final ella terminaría reponiendo después.

John y Molly eran parecidos en eso y Sherlock lo notaba con cierta gracia. Amables, pero con carácter cuando se necesitaba, despistados y en ocasiones un tanto débiles. ¿Por qué las personas gentiles que le conocían terminaban enamorándose de alguien como él? Trágicamente cómico, se decía.

Las miraditas necesitadas de John Watson y su constante ir y venir, andando a su alrededor. Sherlock había aprendido a ser menos idiota con él y respetar su _afecto_ lo suficiente para no echárselo en cara de forma cruel.

—He oído por ahí que tú y Mary Morstan se llevan bastante bien últimamente —comentó con voz calma, mirando a la cara a John —Casi como novios.

Watson se puso rojo y sonrió animado.

—Ella es muy bonita y agradable, pero no estamos juntos de esa manera.

— ¿Por qué? —Inquirió el muchacho de cabellera oscura.

—No sé, no creo que sea el momento. Además… —dirigió la mirada por completo hacia a Sherlock, borrando su sonrisa y nuevamente con ese gesto de estar esperando _algo_ —Tengo un par de asuntos pendientes.

Sherlock no necesitaba preguntar, pero aun así lo hizo.

— ¿Qué asuntos?

—Algunas cosas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Sherlock se sintió nervioso ante la insistencia de la mirada del joven Watson. Su mano descansaba sobre la mesa del pupitre donde Sherlock estaba sentando, muy cerca de los dedos manchados de ceniza de Holmes. Apartó su brazo lentamente, con el vello de la nunca erizándosele de forma desagradable.

—Mejor hay que irnos a casa —sugirió Sherlock, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y recogía los diferentes libros que tenía a su alrededor. Los metió a su mochila y con el cigarro aun en la boca, se echó a andar hasta la puerta del salón, con John detrás de él.

Corrieron hasta la salida, para que nadie pudiera ver el cigarrillo de Sherlock ni detectar el aroma a tabaco a tiempo. Escuchó una risotada gorgotear en la garganta de John tras suyo y no evitó esbozar una sonrisilla inocente.

Estaban caminando hasta la parada del autobús que tomaban para llegar al barrio de Sherlock, desde el cual John tenía que caminar otro par de cuadras más para llegar al propio, pero seguía insistiendo en bajarse con él.

—Puedes tomar el autobús hasta tu casa hoy, me iré a pie —dijo Holmes, levantando la cabeza hacia el cielo. Seguía nublado, después de una lluvia corta y ligera.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó su compañero.

—Me gusta el día así, sólo quiero caminar.

—Iré contigo —Sherlock se temió que esa fuera la respuesta de Watson, pero nada se ganaba esperando que fuera lo contrario.

— ¿Seguro? —cuestionó, esperando a que se arrepintiera y decidiera abordar el autobús como todos los días.

—Claro —tan innecesariamente feliz como siempre, el bajito joven se apresuró a llegar al lado de Sherlock, y caminar con la misma cadencia tranquilamente de su mejor amigo.

Holmes se llenó los pulmones de humo, pensando en que excusas le daría a su madre para que no notara el olor en su ropa y cabello. A ella no le gustaba que su hijo mejor fumara y Sherlock aún tenía la decencia de tratar de no molestarla demasiado.

Cerró los ojos, caminando por la banqueta, con completa seguridad. El idiota de John se encargaría de avisarle si había un poste, un agujero o un auto frente a él. Disfrutó el aroma del ambiente, el sabor amargo del cigarro, inclusive la sensación de la piel de Watson rozando la suya. Quizá se daría un pinchazo de heroína llegando a casa, aunque llevaba un rato tratando de controlar la creciente adicción. Pero por un demonio, había conseguido 5 gramos extremadamente baratos, no le importaba si eran más o menos puros que otras dosis compradas, sólo quería inyectarse.

Abrió un poco los ojos para observar al chico junto a él. John caminaba a paso tranquilo, con los brazos lánguidos a sus lados y la mirada clavada en el piso. Sherlock notó lo rojo de sus orejas y como sus manos intencionalmente se frotaban contra el pantalón de Holmes o contra sus brazos. En aquellos días, llevaba el cabello muy corto y peinado en un estilo militar que recordaba al de su padre.

—No deberías andar con la cabeza tan baja, colega —comentó de repente el muchacho, cerrando los parpados de vuelta.

—Oh, no es nada —se apresuró a responder el chico rubio —Estaba pensando en mi hermana. Ha tenido muchos problemas en casa.

— ¿Finalmente se dieron cuenta de qué es lesbiana?

— ¿Qué?

—Nada.

John le miró sospechosamente.

—Ha estado haciendo un montón de tonterías, es cada vez más grosera y creo que pronto se irá a vivir sola, aunque apenas esté estudiando la universidad y ni siquiera tiene un empleo.

Sherlock gruñó entre pensamientos.

—Es un caso complicado, típica rebeldía de joven. ¿Por qué tus padres siguen manteniéndola?

—Mamá siempre creyó que eso la volvería más agradecida y menos maleducada con ellos, pero creo que sólo empeora.

Sherlock le miró sin mucha emoción.

—Bueno, es una pena.

El camino continuó en silencio, hasta que Sherlock divisó su gran casa entre las demás pequeñas. También notó que su cigarro era casi una colilla.

— ¿Por qué nunca me invitas a tu casa? —la pregunta de John le tomó por sorpresa.

—Tú no me invitas a la tuya —respondió.

John soltó una risilla sin gracia y le miró serio.

—Desde que inició la preparatoria, te he dicho unas cincuenta veces que deberías ir a mi casa y todas las veces me ignoraste.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Sherlock…

—Ya, ya —el muchacho se pasó las manos por el cabello, buscando resto de ceniza en sus rizos, debido a la fuerte briza que se llevaba los restos de su cigarro —Tal vez un día de estos vaya a tu casa y considere dejarte entrar a la mía —arrojó la colilla al suelo y sopló la última bocanada de humo — ¿Feliz?

—Creo —masculló el joven, no convencido del todo —Nos vemos mañana, que descanses y…

—Lo que digas —le cortó, corriendo a la entrada de su casa, con las llaves en las manos.

John exhaló en derrota, antes de enderezar la espalda y caminar de regresó a casa.


	4. Chapter 4

Como pocas veces lo hacía, logró eludir a John todo el día. No quería que el chico notara el moretón en su brazo y las oscuras ojeras que se dibujaban en su pálido rostro. Corriendo de clase a clase, o fingiendo que no le escuchaba cuando esté le gritaba, suspiró en alivio cuando John se mostró exasperado y abandonó la escuela sin dirigirle una última mirada.

Se tambaleó ligeramente y caminó hasta la puerta del laboratorio de química, su lugar favorito en toda la escuela. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Mike Stamford, sentado en una de las mesas, con varios libros y cuadernos frente a él.

—Sherlock, hola —saludó con una sonrisa el jovencito, acomodándose las lentes sobre el puente de la nariz — ¿Y John?

—Se fue a casa —respondió, caminando hasta él y sentándose en la misma mesa que el bonachón muchacho — ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

—Vine por los libros de química que guardan por aquí, debo repasar para el examen de la siguiente semana —Mike tenía un aire de felicidad perpetua que actualmente agradaba ligeramente a Sherlock. Al menos lo suficiente para sentarse junto a él y no sentirse asqueado por el gesto alegre de su cara — ¿Por qué John se fue? Siempre está contigo.

—Creo que está molesto, no sé —Sherlock se levantó de su lugar, por una bata y un par de gafas de protección —No me interesa.

— ¿No es un poco grosero hablar así de un amigo? —Mike sonrió con pena, mirando al joven de cabello rizado.

—No hables como si no me conocieras, Stamford —se limitó a contestar, quitándose el abrigo y dejando a la vista ambos brazos debido a la, poco usual, camisa de manga corta.

—No tanto como John lo hace —replicó Mike —John es muy buena persona, no sé por qué insistes en alejar… ¿Qué es eso? —de repente señaló el chico, apuntando al brazo izquierdo de Sherlock, aun a la vista.

Sherlock se congeló en su lugar. Sabía a qué estaba mirando Stamford, y también sabía que él conocía que era eso en su brazo. Lo había visto montones de veces antes, cuando nadie más lo notó.

—No me digas que es…

—Mike, yo…

El jovencito se puso de pie, corriendo hacia Sherlock, para sujetarle el brazo por el codo. Tocó la zona morada con dos dedos. Levantó el rostro para mirar a Holmes de forma desaprobadora.

—Sherlock, dijiste que no lo harías de nuevo —masculló en voz muy baja. Ninguno de los dos quería que alguien fuera de ahí se enterara de aquel desagradable asunto.

— ¿Por qué te importa tanto esto, Stamford? —respondió, totalmente a la defensiva.

—Porque la última vez que te miré un moretón así en el brazo, te desmayaste aquí y tuve que llevarte al hospital en mi auto —Mike lucía un poco extraño siendo tan asertivo —Estas porquerías te van a matar, Sherlock, alguien tan listo cómo tú debería saberlo…

—Basta —Holmes apartó el brazo de las manos rechonchas de su compañero, quien lo miraba sumamente preocupado —No es nada, Stamford, yo puedo mantener esto bajo control.

— ¿Aún después de casi tener una…?

—Sólo cierra la boca, Mike —ordenó —Aquello sólo fue un accidente, una imprudencia, un error de una sola ocasión, ¿entendido?

El joven asintió y le miró con pesar. Al final, ambos regresaron a sus asientos y continuaron en sus respectivos trabajos.

— ¿John lo sabe? —Mike rompió el silencio, sin ni siquiera voltear a ver a Sherlock.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pues, él es tu mejor amigo, supondría que se lo dijiste, o él lo descubrió.

—John no es mi mejor amigo —contestó Sherlock, con un tono que casi podría hacerse pasar por asco o desagrado. A Mike no le sorprendió del todo —Yo no tengo amigos.

Mike suspiró, esbozando una sonrisilla cansada. No se esperaba otra respuesta de su joven compañero.

—John no parece muy al tanto de eso, ¿o sí? —Stamford finalmente había regresado a su ánimo habitual, o algo parecido, sonriendo amistosamente ante el gesto serio de Sherlock.

—Watson es un soñador, es bastante bobalicón —agitaba concentradamente una mezcla de químicos en el tubo de ensayo mientras hablaba —No lo notaría ni aunque me pusiera un cartel de "Vete lejos" sobre el pecho.

—Se ve que te aprecia mucho, lo suficiente para aguantar tu humor todos los días —Mike no quería ser grosero, aunque terminó ganándose una mirada ligeramente ofendida de Sherlock — ¿De verdad no puedes corresponder a ese sentimiento ni un poco?

A Sherlock se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca ante la pregunta de su compañero. Se estremeció pensando en los sentimientos románticos de John y una posibilidad de una relación amorosa entre ellos dos.

Una relación amorosa de Sherlock y alguien más.

Una persona.

"Aterrador".

—No digas tonterías así, Stamford —le regañó suavemente —John no es un mal chico, pero no me interesa en lo absoluto. Él solo decidió meterse sin preguntar en mi pacifica vida, y si él sale herido por alguno de sus innecesarios sentimentalismos, será su culpa.

Mike alzó las cejas ante la severidad de sus palabras. Se podía notar que en ellas había un trasfondo, algo más profundo entre Sherlock y el joven Watson, pero decidió dejar la conversación en ese punto.

—Está bien entonces, Sherlock —se levantó de su asiento, tomando todos los libros entre los brazos para regresarlos al estante junto a la puerta —Tengo que llegar a casa pronto, nos vemos mañana. Saluda a John de mi parte.

—Lo que digas.

Stamford dejó los libros en sus respectivos lugares, y luego salir del salón. Sherlock le despido con un gesto de la mano y permaneció con la vista clavada en el microscopio. Suspiró feliz al verse en la estancia solitaria. Aunque la alegría no le duró lo suficiente, siendo que aún se sentía algo entorpecido y tembloroso. Temiendo que su malestar pudiera provocarle un accidente en el laboratorio, abandonó el lugar casi una hora después de la partida de Mike.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo de la escuela, con la vista un poco borrosa. Y justo cuando su pie tocaba el concreto de los escalones al salir, algo vibró en su abrigo.

Su teléfono celular con una llamada entrante.

Lo tomó con una mano, lo abrió y lo pegó a su oreja.

—Diga.

—Sherlock, yo… —la voz de John Watson asaltó sus oídos. Sonaba ligeramente molesto, como si hubiera querido reclamarle algo, pero al final hubiera decidido solo tratar de hacer las paces y fingir que nada sucedió.

—John, grandioso —probablemente la primera vez que decía algo así con ese tono — ¿Estás en tu casa?

—Sí, ¿por qué…?

—Tu hermana Harriet te deja tomar su auto, ¿cierto?

—S-sí, pero sólo si se lo pido prestado, ¿qué sucede, Sher…?

—Tómalo y ven a la escuela.

—Ella no está aquí, no se lo puedo pedir…

—No te dije que se lo pidieras y lo trajeras. Te dije que lo trajeras.

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien?

—Lo estaré cuando traigas el bendito automóvil.

—Yo, ah… Está bien. Espérame ahí, iré…

—Claro —y colgó el teléfono.

Caminó hasta un trozo de tronco partido a lo largo que había sido colocado junto a un árbol, frente a la reja de la escuela, y que servía como rudimentaria banca. Se sentó y sacó la cajetilla arrugada que guardaba en un bolsillo interno. Un cigarro por la tarde no le haría daño.

Esperó no tan pacientemente, con la mirada alternándose a ambas direcciones de la calle, esperando a encontrarse con el viejo auto compacto de pintura raspada que la hermana de John llamaba suyo.

Un cigarro y medio después, apareció.

El pequeño vehículo se parqueó junto a la banqueta, justo donde Sherlock esperaba tranquilamente, y Sherlock miró el rostro preocupado de John.

—Oye, Sherlock, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada —se puso de pie en un salto y entró al auto sin mayor cuidado. Azotó la portezuela y se dejó caer contra el asiento —Llévame a el parque que está a unas cinco calles de tu casa.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No podías ir en autobús?

—No tengo dinero para el autobús, vamos.

Abrió la ventanilla lo más que pudo, aspirando el aire frío. Sentía que se desharía sobre el asiento de cuero viejo. John solo atinaba a dirigirle miradas agobiadas, mientras conducía rápidamente.

—Detente ahí —apuntó con su pálida mano a una pequeña cafetería —Cómprame un té y alguna golosina con miel.

Sin pararse a preguntar, John estacionó el auto y salió disparado fuera de este, corriendo hasta el local. Sherlock aspiró muy fuerte, deseando que realmente no estuviera a punto de desvanecerse o algo. Pero Watson regresó, con dos vasos de cartón llenos de té caliente con leche, y algunos panecillos en una bolsa. Continuó manejando, hasta que Sherlock le señaló el lugar y los dos bajaron, para ir a dar a una solitaria banca entre las flores.

Holmes se sentó con la bolsa de panecillos entre las piernas y tomando el té, casi desesperadamente.

— ¿Sherlock, qué pasa? Luces extraño…

—Sólo estoy un poco… —se aclaró la garganta y pasó un fuerte tragó de té —enfermo.

— ¿No quieres que te lleve al hospital? —los nervios de John estaban de punta, así como miraba a su amigo casi terminarse el té y comer frenéticamente el pan.

—Estoy bien, gracias —Sherlock sintió el cuerpo responderle y suspiró aliviado. Sólo estaba famélico, varios días sin comer y tantos cigarros le hicieron mal. Río internamente, pensando en que perfectamente pudo haber muerto por la heroína de la noche anterior.

—Harriet va a enojarse mucho conmigo —masculló John, dándole un trago a su vaso.

—No importa —respondió su compañero, estirando las pierna y aspirando el aroma de las flores a su alrededor. Le encantaba ese sitio.

John se río ante el comentario despreocupado de su amigo. Sherlock se sorprendió.

—Gracias por venir por mí —terminó murmurando, cuando John estaba muy centrado en las palomas sobre el césped.

Watson volteó a verle y sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso es lo que los amigos hacen, no hay problema.

A Sherlock se le revolvió el estómago. Aspiró con fuerza y deseó todavía tener cigarros en el paquete. Se talló la cara con ambas manos y pensó que eso se estaba volviendo triste.

Dejó caer la mano sobre la de John, tirada en el metal helado de la banca, y la apretó con toda intención. Sintió los dedos de John tensarse bajo su palma y de repente, ponerse tibios. No estaba mirándole a la cara, pero podía escuchar sus jadeos extraños y se sintió raro ante ello.

—Que buen chico.


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba sentado en una banca del parque, con las piernas estiradas a los lados y el teléfono en la mano. Revisaba la hora y la bandeja de mensajes una y otra vez, esperando a que algo en ellos cambiara.

—John —sonó la familiar voz grave tras su espalda.

El joven rubio volteó, para encontrarse con la alta figura oscura que era su amigo. Sonrío al instante y también se puso de pie.

— ¿Para que querías verme? —preguntó Sherlock enseguida, mirándole con desconfianza.

—Somos amigos, ¿no podemos reunirnos de vez en cuando? —respondió el muchacho, ofreciéndole la bolsa de papel que sujetaba entre las manos —Es domingo en la mañana, podemos ir al cine o al zoológico, o alguna cosa así.

— ¿Acaso luzco como una de tus citas?

—No tienes que responder así, sólo es una salida de viejos amigos —la sonrisa de John no disminuyó en absoluto, haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por mostrarse tranquilo e imperturbable.

—John, estoy ocupado, tengo cosas que hacer…

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Espiar en las páginas de noticias por algún homicidio cercano para ir a husmear y tratar de dejar en ridículo a Scotland Yard? Hasta ahora no te ha funcionado.

—Los ineptos de Scotland Yard siempre me sacan a patadas de las escenas del crimen, no es mi culpa que…

—Cómo sea, Sherlock —le interrumpió, todavía sonriendo —Quiero hacer algo contigo, estoy de buen humor hoy.

—Yo no —contestó, con el mismo gesto perpetuo de aburrimiento.

—Mira dentro de la bolsa, es algo para ti —John apretó los puños, balanceándose sobre sus talones y con la vista fija en los ojos claros de Sherlock.

Holmes abrió la pequeña bolsa. Seis pequeños pastelillos de miel y crema.

—Sé que te gustan bastante, siempre que quieres comer esta clase de cosas, pides los mismos pastelillos de miel.

Sherlock relajó la mueca de su cara, aunque aún no sonreía ni un poco. A John no le importaba mucho, conocía a Holmes de pies a cabeza y sabía que no podía esperarse mucho.

—Gracias —masculló tranquilamente —Pero de cualquier manera, no estoy dispuesto a salir a ningún lado hoy, tengo asuntos que arreglar.

Watson suspiró, cansado y molesto por tener que llegar a la última opción para convencer a Sherlock de pasar la tarde con él.

—Escucha, Sherlock —buscó rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla, escuchando el tintineo de las llaves de su casa. Sacó una cajetilla de cigarros Lucky Strike que había comprado en alguna tienda de autoservicio la noche anterior, cuando planeaba arrastrar a Sherlock con él por toda la ciudad —No hay nada que te guste más que una cajetilla gratis, ¿no?

Sherlock asintió lentamente.

—Vamos al cine y luego por algo de comer, como un par de amigos cualquieras, y esta cajetilla será tuya. ¿De acuerdo?

—Ah, John, yo… —se quedó callado y terminó avanzando hacia él un par de pasos — ¿Tú pagarás todo, verdad?

—Por supuesto —sonrió de nuevo.

—Está bien entonces —Sherlock se frotó las manos, las metió en los bolsillos del abrigo y siguió a John, cuando este se echó a andar hacia la calle para detener al siguiente autobús —No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto por unos cigarros.

—Eres bastante débil en ocasiones —John soltó una risilla cuando miró la expresión molesta en el pálido rostro del joven —Vamos Sherlock, tomar el sol no te va a hacer daño de vez en cuando.

—Cierra la boca, Watson —murmuró, justo cuando el enorme vehículo rojo se detuvo frente a ellos. Los dos jóvenes subieron al autobús y John se apresuró a buscar un asiento. Uno al frente, donde Sherlock pudiera sentarse junto a la ventana, como a él le gustaba.

Se sentaron y el vello en su nuca se erizó cuando los dedos de Sherlock le tocaron la superficie de la mano.

Y enseguida se sintió culpable ante a ello.

Ante cualquier cosa que Sherlock pudiera pensar, él no se sentía especialmente en paz con ese montón de sentimientos que le embargaban cada vez que estaba con él.

John entendía que a Sherlock en realidad no le agradaba mucho su compañía. Había caído en cuenta de aquello durante los primeros meses de su amistada forzada, con un pequeño Watson insistente, queriendo creer que el único problema del chiquillo era la timidez o algo parecido. Pero era apático, totalmente.

Miraba como algunas niñas bonitas se le acercaban para tratar de hablarle, y Sherlock solo terminaba ahuyentándolas con sus groserías y su falta de interés. Incluso los niños más toscos se sentían incomodos ante el rostro vacío de emoción del muchacho y la forma en la que respondía con monosílabos ante los intentos de un inicio de conversación.

Pero John se entendía diferente ante los demás.

Porque su personalidad amable y paciente le daba la oportunidad de soportar el carácter gruñón del chico. Podía sentarse junto a él y hablarle de la misma forma amistosa de siempre, sin desanimarse un poco. Y se decía que Sherlock lo apreciaba.

Lo había visto ponerse de pie para alejarse sin una palabra de los demás o plantarles un "Cállate" en medio de la cara para luego irse.

Pero a John jamás le dijo o hizo ninguna de esas cosas.

Se quedaba a su lado, escuchando todo su parloteo y respondiendo de vez en cuando. Era un gran avance, en comparación a los primeros días de su amistad improvisada, cuando Sherlock ni siquiera volteaba a verle.

Y John le tomó un cariño tan profundo durante sus años de primaria, que se sintió un poco abrumado. Tenía muchos amigos, pero ninguno representaba lo que Sherlock Holmes en su vida.

Le gustaba mirarlo, hablar con él, escuchar su voz ya grave para su edad y observar sus ojos. Le gustaba llamarse su amigo, y aunque Sherlock nunca le llamara de la forma, se convencía con cierta tristeza que él también le consideraba así, aunque nunca pudiera estar seguro de que lugar ocupaba en la cabeza ( _y corazón_ ) del joven Holmes. Se consolaba con el hecho de que Sherlock no soportaba a nadie, ni nadie soportaba a Sherlock, como John Watson lo hacía.

La secundaria probablemente fue su punto de quiebre. Cuando se sentía tan interesado por las chicas y comenzaba a conseguir nuevos amigos, idiotas, graciosos, exudando toda esa seguridad. A John le gustaban los tipos así de divertidos y le agradaba hablar con niñas de su edad. Fueron sin duda sus mejores años. Pero Sherlock seguía ahí, siempre presente en sus pensamientos. Se dijo que no estaba bien pensar tanto en él, así como el hecho de que se estaban alejando lentamente.

Ya no se veían tanto, no estaban juntos todo el tiempo, John se quedaba con sus nuevos amigos y Sherlock se echaba en cualquier sitio de la escuela, a estar solo y asustar a los demás alumnos. Watson tuvo un sentimiento de culpa y trató de acercarse a él.

Sólo para notar que Holmes no le necesitaba.

El joven de cabello rizado se notaba tranquilo, casi feliz, cuando estaba solitario, leyendo los libros que tomaba de la biblioteca o escuchando todas las sonatas para violín que pudiese guardar en su pequeño mp3 de aquellos días. John nunca se había sentido tan decepcionado como entonces.

Pero en vez de actuar como él sabía que cualquier otro lo haría, alejarse por fin y dejarle en paz, John se dijo que debía estar siempre junto a Sherlock. Que si era lo bastante amable, si demostraba estar a su altura y ser lo suficiente para alguien como él… Sherlock entonces podría quererle.

El problema inició cuando John Watson notó que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de Sherlock Holmes.

El pensamiento llegó solo a su cabeza el mismo día durante los últimos meses de la secundaria, cuando miró a Sherlock besar a esa chica mayor, Irene Adler, con quien había estado encontrándose durante semanas, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué clase de relación tenían.

Pero Sherlock se había dejado abrazar por aquella joven de casi dieciocho años y había visto la expresión calma de su rostro cuando los labios rojos tocaron los suyos. La imagen le provocó una tristeza extrema. Y jamás se lo mencionó a su amigo.

Para cuando inició la preparatoria, John ya estaba demasiado inmerso en su enamoramiento por Sherlock. Si antes solía pensar en él más de lo adecuado, ahora su cabeza estaba llena del rostro blanco del joven, de sus ojos verdes y la forma en la que su voz sonaba al pronunciar su nombre. El simple contacto de Holmes le erizaba el vello de pies a cabeza.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de a dónde estaba yendo todo eso, siendo que la mitad del tiempo fantaseaba con besarle en la boca y andar por todos lados tomados de las manos, mientras que la otra mitad estaba teniendo intensos sueños húmedos con Sherlock como protagonista. Era difícil mirarle a los ojos después de haber mojado su ropa interior con toda la paja mental que podía hacerse después de verle la espalda o las piernas desnudas.

Entonces supuso que su amor estaba compuesto por un cariño extremadamente empalagoso y un desesperado deseo sexual. Dos cosas que Sherlock encontraría demasiado desagradables.

Supo que estaba perdido.

Sherlock no cambiaba su personalidad, y por el contrario, era obvio que se estaba volviendo aún más cerrado y agrio que antes. Ignoraba por completo a las chicas y apenas hablaba con un par de chicos además de John, aunque tampoco eran mucho de su agrado.

A John no le sorprendía del todo. Holmes se volvía mayor y más peligroso para sí mismo. Experimentando con sustancias prohibidas, tanto en el laboratorio, como en su casa, fumando paquetes enteros de cigarrillos, y pasando días sin comer ni dormir. Watson sintió miedo de que algún día él pudiera morir de pronto.

Y entonces comenzaron a pasar cosas como esas. Muestras de afecto de Sherlock.

Mínimas, esporádicas, casi imperceptibles, pero ahí estaban. Todas las esperanzas perdidas de John Watson volvieron.

A veces Sherlock se reía, le dejaba acompañarle a sus lugares favoritos, él comenzaba las conversaciones o le llamaba por teléfono durante las noches. Comenzaron a hacer cosas de amigos, aunque fuera muy de vez en cuando.

El joven Watson se dijo que aquello era una señal. Que quizás si insistía, Sherlock tendría que _darle algo._

Porque, por un demonio, no había nada más en su corta existencia que hubiese deseado más que a Sherlock Holmes.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —El joven le sacó de sus pensamientos —Te notas ido.

—Ah, no es n-nada… —esbozó su acostumbrada sonrisa tímida y acarició levemente los dedos de Sherlock, para el ligero desagrado para el muchacho.

—Qué extraño eres, Watson —masculló su amigo, regresando la mirada aburrida a la ventanilla del autobús.

John se limitó a seguir sonriendo, con el rostro bajo.


	6. Chapter 6

— ¿Y qué dices? —preguntó con una sonrisa reluciente en el rostro.

— ¿Qué digo a qué? —respondió Sherlock.

John disminuyó su gesto alegre.

—Sobre ir a mí casa esta tarde.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —dijo sin ni siquiera apartar la vista de su libro.

—Porque desde hace unas semanas dijiste que lo harías —John le miró con ligera molestia. Sherlock no estaba muy seguro de que estaba pasando.

El joven bufó suavemente y cerró el libro sobre la mesa del pupitre. Rodó los ojos en sus cuencas y dirigió la vista a la cara de John.

— ¿De verdad tengo que ir? —preguntó con total tono de fastidio. Watson se notaba nuevamente animado.

—Sería grandioso, puedo mostrarte los libros de mamá, o la colección de rifles de papá, podemos ver una película y ordenar todo lo que quieras comer, y…

—Basta —le cortó el muchacho —Está bien. Iré.

La expresión de felicidad en el rostro de John Watson fue insuperable y Sherlock ni siquiera fue capaz de comprender porque demonios aceptó. Lo atribuyó a un sentimiento de lastima y decidió que pasar el día en la casa de su único amigo auto declarado no le haría mal.

— ¡Genial! Gracias Sherlock —mascullaba efusivamente, como un niño pequeño. Holmes arrugó los labios y continuó con la lectura.

—Espero que haya comida italiana y pastelillos, es toda mi petición.

—Por supuesto, le diré a mi madre que la ordene antes de que nosotros lleguemos a casa —el joven rubio guardó todos sus libros y limpió su mesa antes de ponerse de pie —Vámonos que se hará tarde.

—No, tú adelántate, pasaré a mi casa para hablar con mi madre y ponerme otra ropa —se levantó después de John y se hizo a la mano de su pequeño maletín de cuero —Prepara en tu casa lo que quieras, mientras yo llego.

—Oh, c-claro —John habló con tono dudoso, pero enseguida repuso su estado de ánimo desbordante —Te esperaré en casa, no tardes mucho.

—Lo que digas —se apresuró a salir por la puerta del salón vacío —Nos vemos en un rato, Watson.

— ¡Nos vemos!

Divisó su gran casa a lo lejos, mientras se acercaba lentamente a lo largo de la banqueta. Había decidido caminar, en vez de tomar el autobús. Se encontró con la puerta sin llave y entró tranquilamente.

— ¡Sherlock, cariño! —la voz de su madre asaltó sus oídos, justo cuando se encontraba cerca de la escalera —Ven a la sala.

Sin responder a sus gritos, caminó de vuelta hasta la estancia. Su madre estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, y frente a ella, sentada en uno de los sofás, _aquella chica._

— ¿No vas a decirle nada a Janine? Vino a vernos mientras sus padres están fuera de la ciudad —la mujer sonreía cariñosamente, ante la joven castaña que sostenía la taza de té humeante.

— ¿Debería hacerlo? —Janine no se mostró ofendida ante el chico.

—Sherlock… —el tono grave de su madre le advirtió.

—Está bien —regresó la mirada al rostro bonito de la chica, sin mostrar mucha emoción en el rostro —Hola.

—Hola, Sherlock —contestó ella, con esa sonrisita burlona que sólo ella y el menor de los Holmes entendía —Llevaba ya un rato sin mirarte ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien —fue toda su respuesta —Iré arriba a cambiarme, John quiere que vaya a su casa.

—P-pero, Sherlock… —antes de que su madre pudiera decir algo, el chico ya había desaparecido en la segunda planta.

Se tardó unos pocos minutos, lavándose el rostro y poniéndose la ropa más "casual" que tenía (una camisa de manga larga con botones y unos pantalones de trabajo hasta la cadera), para sólo terminar poniéndose encima el mismo abrigo largo de siempre y echando su teléfono celular en uno de los bolsillos. Un cepillo por la cabeza y otro por los dientes más tarde, y Sherlock se encontraba corriendo escaleras abajo.

—Sherlock, ¿por qué no acompañas a Janine hasta su casa antes de ir con John?

—No tengo tiempo, mamá, John quiere que…

—No hay problema, puedo acompañarte hasta allá, de todos modos planeaba tomar el autobús para ir a la biblioteca —comentó la joven, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Sherlock —No tiene que ir tan lejos.

Le sonrió amistosamente, a lo que Sherlock no respondió.

— ¿Segura? Porque…

—Ya nos vamos, mamá.

— ¿A qué hora vas a volver…?

—Yo te llamo, hasta luego.

—Está bien, adiós Janine, cuídate cariño y Sherlock, tú…

— ¡Adiós! —alcanzó a gritar su hijo, antes de atravesar la puerta con Janine frente a él. Ella solamente se reía por lo bajo.

— ¡Hasta luego, señora Holmes!

Los dos muchachos se echaron a caminar en silencio, hasta que Janine se decidió a hablar.

—Creí que John no te agradaba —musitó sin mirarle — ¿Por qué vas a su casa?

—No sé, por amabilidad —contestó.

— ¿Amabilidad? ¿Desde cuando eres amable? —ella sonreía de forma burlona, ante la mueca seria de su acompañante.

—Deberías dejar de preguntar estas cosas, Janine —el muchacho suspiró y fijó la mirada sobre la jovencita — ¿Dónde se supone que te estás quedando si tus padres no están?

—En mi casa —revisó la hora en su reloj de pulsera mientras caminaban —Soy lo suficientemente mayor para cuidarme sola mientras ellos están fuera, además de que solo será un par de semanas.

Sherlock chasqueó la lengua.

—No entiendo porque mi madre sigue insistiendo en que seamos amigos —masculló —Ni siquiera estamos en la misma preparatoria, no conozco tu ridículo instituto para chicas —Janine sonrió.

—Tus padres y los míos son amigos de hace años. Es natural que tus padres quieran que la hija de sus amigos, sea la amiga de sus hijos.

—Pues no te veo interactuando mucho con Mycroft —respondió Sherlock, alzando una ceja. Ella volvió a reírse.

—A Mycroft apenas lo veo un par de veces al año, además de que… —se colgó del brazo del joven en ese mismo momento —Tú eres más guapo.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Sherlock se sintió ligeramente halagado. No por ser considerado atractivo por una chica. _Sino por serlo más que su hermano._ Se dijo que era obvio que siempre sería mejor en todo.

—Pero no te asustes, sabes que no te veo de esa forma —Janine no disminuyó ni un poco su sonrisa —Incluso aunque creo que tu madre quiere que nos casemos —Sherlock sintió el vello erizársele y la mueca de consternación en su cara sólo le provocó una carcajada a la joven.

—Qué idea tan desagradable.

—Que rudo —ella mostró un falso gestó de indignación. Holmes ni siquiera trató de pedir disculpas —Sin contar con que no quiero meterme en el camino de John.

Esta vez Sherlock si se detuvo en seco ante el comentario de la chica.

— ¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó, casi exigiendo una respuesta. Ella le soltó el brazo y procedió a atar su cabello con una banda de goma.

—Es bastante obvio las intenciones de ese muchacho contigo, ¿no crees?

—No deberías decir esa clase cosas así —Sherlock se estremeció en disgusto, pensando todavía en un futuro imposible donde él pudiera amar a John Watson de esa forma —John es un cabeza hueca, jamás podríamos llegar a estar juntos. Nunca.

Janine sonrió con pena y suspiró.

—Mira la suerte del pobre chico que se vino a enamorar de un psicópata como tú —ambos cruzaron la calle, para darse cuenta que ya estaban en la cuadra de John. Para la poca sorpresa de Sherlock, el joven rubio estaba sentado en una silla plegable de colores en su jardín, esperando impaciente a la llegada de su amado —Hablando del rey de Roma.

—Cállate, Janine —aspiró con fuerza. Después de todo eso, lo último que quería era estar encerrado en una habitación con Watson —Demonios.

—Buena suerte, Romeo —le dio una palmada en la espalda, un beso en la mejilla y se alejó rápidamente por la acera —Salúdalo de mi parte.

Sherlock volteó a ver a John, quien miraba a la chica irse con cierta desconfianza, sólo para correr hasta donde el menor de los Holmes se encontraba.

— ¡Hola, Sherlock! —saludó enseguida estuvo frente a él — ¿Quién era ella?

—Janine, la hija de los amigos de mis padres —agitó la mano en el aire, en señal de poca importancia —No interesa más.

—Oh bueno —John se rascó la cabeza y río nerviosamente — ¿Quieres pasar? Mi papa hizo carne con patatas para la cena.

—Claro, supongo —fue toda su respuesta.

El rostro de facciones alegres, todo el lenguaje corporal que denotaba expectación, el cabello peinado con gel fijador y la colonia que irrumpía en su nariz. John se había puesto su mejor ropa y lucía como a punto de tener una cita.

Sherlock suspiró incómodo y se dejó arrastrar al interior de la casa.

Iba a ser una tarde larga.


	7. Chapter 7

Aunque no pensara admitirlo en voz alta frente a John, Sherlock había encontrado divertida la noche pasada en la casa de los Watson. La comida fue buena, e incluso la madre de John había preparado un pastel. Miraron las armas de su padre, quien orgullosamente explicó las historias de cada una de ellas. Sherlock las escuchó con verdadero interés, aunque John estaba más concentrado en apreciar el rostro fascinado de su mejor amigo.

Miraron el montón de cintas de vídeo que el rubio había guardado, apartando las mejores para que Sherlock pudiera verlas, aunque la mayoría eran aburridas películas de horror que John decidió quitar porque el chico deducía los finales de todas. Aun así no se mostró enojado y decidió mostrarle entonces los álbumes de fotos de su madre, así como los diferentes recortes interesantes que su padre guardaba. Nada relevante para Sherlock.

En su opinión, quizá lo mejor fueron los videojuegos, siendo que Sherlock aprendía excepcionalmente rápido y venció a John en todas las partidas, para el asombro de este. Toda la velada no se sentía exactamente como lo que harían dos jóvenes de dieciocho años en una noche juntos, pero la consideró aceptable.

Conociendo a John, tal vez tenía la esperanza de que por alguna razón, acabarían besándose o teniendo sexo. O eso creyó, ¿no era así como pensaban los adolescentes? No le importaba.

Para el final del día, Sherlock le advirtió a su amigo que quizá era demasiado tarde para regresar a su casa él solo. Y aunque su plan original era llamar a su madre para que le recogiera en el auto, John, con el tono y el gesto de voz más serios que le había visto en un rato, le insistió en lo mejor sería quedarse a dormir ahí. Después de todo, Holmes terminó llamando a Mummy para avisarle, a lo que ella accedió gustosa. Sherlock bufó y se preparó para dormir en una casa ajena.

John tendió un colchón inflable en el suelo y en vez de pedirle a Sherlock que durmiera en ella, el joven rubio trajo un montón de sabanas para echarse en él y dejar al menor de los Holmes en su cómoda cama. Sherlock no lo agradeció del todo, y poniéndose el pijama prestada de su amigo, se echó a dormir. Le quedaba corta de las mangas y en las piernas, pero sumamente ancha en el torso y los muslos. Sentía que estaba durmiendo dentro de su propia tienda de acampar.

Y la noche le habría parecido agradable, si no fuera porque a la mitad de la madrugada, sintió la palma caliente de John sujetándole el tobillo desde el suelo, acariciando cuidadosamente la piel de su pierna. Eso había sido espeluznante con todas las letras.

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a ponerse su ropa, agradeció a los padres de Watson por su amabilidad y se despidió del muchacho en la puerta de su casa.

—Hasta luego —dijo, aún de pie en la acera del frente —Y para la próxima ocasión, mantén las manos alejadas de mis piernas. Es extraño.

Sherlock se fue sin dejar que el chico replicara, dejando a John con sus palabras zumbándole en la cabeza.

No porque se hubiera dado cuenta de su pequeño desliz nocturno, sino porque había dicho que habría una próxima vez.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la casa de John, cariño? —le preguntó su madre, enseguida notó la presencia de su hijo nuevamente en la casa.

Sherlock se dejó caer sobre el sofá de la estancia, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo e inmediatamente poniéndose a revisar sus redes sociales.

—Bien, sus padres son amables —respondió, sin intenciones de decir más. La mujer se acercó a él, sentándose en el sillón contiguo.

— ¿Cuándo vendrá John aquí?

— ¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, hijo —le dio una palmada en la cabeza y sonrió —Ahora tú debes invitar a John a la casa, puedo prepararles una cena bonita, mandar a comprar algunas golosinas y rentar algunas películas, no sé. El punto es que debes invitarlo a venir y pasar la noche aquí también.

— ¿Eso es una orden? —Sherlock seguía más concentrado en la pantalla de su celular que en las palabras de su madre. O eso, hasta que ella se puso de pie y endureció el gesto.

—No te quieras pasar de listo, jovencito —masculló, severa —Hoy mismo le dirás a John que está invitado para pasar la tarde aquí el día de mañana. Les preparé la casa, y más vale que no hagas o digas ninguna tontería para que él no quiera venir —Sherlock apartó la mirada de su móvil y observó a su madre, algo nervioso —Si John no viene mañana, te castigaré.

—Pero eso es…

—No más peros —ella se alisó el vestido con los dedos y regresó a la cocina —Hablaré con su madre para convencerla de dejarlo venir. Tu parte es convencerlo a él, ¿entendido?

—Sí, madre —suspiró derrotado y se levantó para ir a la escuela.

Se la pasó gran parte de las clases con la mirada clavada en el libro abierto sobre su pupitre. Escuchó al maestro llamarle la atención varias veces, preguntarle alguna cosa sobre lo que estaban viendo y él respondió todas las preguntas.

Entonces finalmente la campana de la escuela sonó, anunciando el final de las clases. Sherlock se puso de pie con rapidez, arrojando todo dentro de su mochila y preparándose para huir de ahí.

Un par de chicos le hablaron, pero los ignoró de la misma manera. Entonces John trató de decirle algo, pero él ya se encontraba corriendo, para salir del salón.

— ¿Sherlock…? —preguntó preocupado cuando le vio abandonar el lugar. Aun así, fue tras él.

El menor de los Holmes no le puso mucha atención, mientras se perdía entre los alumnos que se amontonaban en los pasillos y se mantenía concentrado en sus propios pensamientos. Creyó que si era capaz de evitar a John, con la excusa de que sentía enfermo, o estaba enojado por alguna tontería, podría librarse de la invitación. Incluso hasta se lo serviría de pretexto con su madre.

Pero todo falló cuando una fuerte mano caliente se aferró a su hombro, de entre todas las personas, justo cuando su pie tocaba el piso después de los escalones en la entrada.

Con el menor cuidado, el joven Watson le atrapó entre sus brazos y le obligó a girar el rostro en su dirección.

—Oye, ¿qué te sucede? —le preguntó, con el ceño fruncido y cierto tono de molestia en la voz — ¿Por qué me ignoras?

Sherlock quiso enumerarle todas las razones por las que él querría ignorarle el resto de su vida, pero se mantuvo callado y relajó el gesto. Se apartó cuidadosamente del joven, alisando su abrigo, al tiempo que suspiraba en derrota. Tenía que invitarlo, no le quedaba de otra.

—Mi madre quiere que vayas a la casa —decía, sin elevar la vista para mirarle a la cara —Así que estás invitado a pasar la tarde mañana ahí.

Contrario a la que esperaba fuera la primera reacción del muchacho, John no se veía muy feliz.

—Ah, pero, ¿Realmente es tu madre la que quiere que vaya o eres tú el que me invita? —preguntó viendo al evasivo rostro de su amigo.

—Pues, mi madre fue la que dijo que podías ir —levantó la cara, mirándole con indiferencia —Si no quieres, tendré que decirle…

—Claro que quiero ir —se apresuró a responder, con cierta mueca penosa extendiéndose en su cara regordeta —Pero quiero que tú me invites.

Muy bien, Sherlock no sabía si había estado esperando o no algo así.

Apretó los muchos y la mandíbula, enojado por verse obligado a decirle algo así. Pero su madre se lo había ordenado y tenía que obedecer.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, frotándose la nuca con vergüenza. Sentía que por alguna razón, aquello era una pequeña humillación.

—Yo Sherlock, quiero que tú, John… —se puso la mano en el pecho e inmediatamente después señalo a su amigo —Pases la tarde de mañana en mi casa.

La cabeza se le calentó y gruñó entre dientes por la molestia y la pena. En cambio John, parecía muy alegre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y con las mejillas coloreándosele.

—Está bien entonces, hablaré con mi madre —sin importarle que le pudiera decir o reaccionar, John estrujó a Sherlock en un afectuoso abrazo. Permaneció así un par de segundos y se apartó de él, sin soltarle los hombros —Pero estoy seguro de que iré.

—Grandioso —respondió Sherlock, deseando que el chico lo soltara de una vez.

Los dos jóvenes se echaron a caminar hacia la parada de autobús, mientras John insistía en iniciar alguna tonta conversación que a Sherlock no le interesaba.

Sólo deseaba estar en su casa, lejos de su parloteo.

— ¿Listo? —le preguntó al chico que se ataba las agujetas, con el pie sobre uno de los escalones de la escuela.

—Sí, ya estoy —respondió el eufórico rubio, poniéndose de pie al instante, para seguir a su amigo de oscura cabellera rizada.

Sherlock bufó y giró los ojos en sus cuencas.

—Bueno, vamos a mi casa.

— ¿Tienes dinero para el autobús?

—Podemos irnos caminando hoy.

—Está bien.

Sherlock aceleró el paso, alejándose junto a John sobre la banqueta. El joven rubio parecía muy complacido con la vida en ese día, y aquello no podía irritar menos a su amigo.

"¿Cuánto durará esto?" se dijo, mientras revisaba la hora en su teléfono celular.

El ambiente estaba más tibio que en otros días e incluso el cielo lucía despejado. No podía ser peor.

— ¿Qué preparará tu madre? —le preguntó en un intento de conversación.

—No lo sé —le respondió Sherlock de la forma más cortante posible. No quería hablar con John hasta que llegaran a su casa.

Se apresuraron a llegar, con un John que parecía demasiado feliz para su gusto, y un Sherlock más hastiado de lo normal. Solo deseaba que todo pasara rápido.

Cruzaron el patio de su residencia, esperando mientras el joven buscaba su llave y forcejeaba un poco contra la cerradura. Finalmente abrió y le dio paso a su amigo, para después entrar él.

—Madre, ya llegué —anunció al momento de entrar. Dejó su mochila a un lado de la entrada, quitándose los zapatos junto a ella. John hizo ambas cosas enseguida notó a su amigo hacerlo.

—Cielos… —masculló John asombrado, mirando en todas direcciones. La decoración, los muebles finos, la alfombra suave y elegantes escaleras que subían al segundo piso. Todo la casa parecía tan antigua y clásica que enseguida pensó en esas series históricas que su madre miraba por las tardes —Tú casa es increíble, Sherlock. Siempre pensé que sería bonita, pero no así.

—No es de gran importancia —dijo, con un gesto de la mano —Ma…

—Hola cariño —le respondió la mujer, que había estado tranquila, preparando la cena en la cocina —Hola John, un gusto conocerte después de todo este tiempo.

Ella extendió la mano en dirección del muchacho, quien ligeramente apenado, se la estrechó amablemente. Era una mujer hermosa para su edad, con esa ropa tan casual y el gesto amistoso que cubría su cara.

—Igualmente señora Holmes, su casa es muy bonita —respondió sonriente ante la señora —Y debo decir que usted se ve muy joven y elegante.

—Oh, eres un jovencito muy amable —sonrió con las mejillas rojas, ante la expresión de fracaso de su hijo —Bueno, ambos pueden subir a la habitación de Sherlock, o quedarse aquí en la sala a ver televisión, como ustedes quieran.

—Nos vamos a mi cuarto mamá —dijo el joven Holmes, antes de que siquiera John pudiera decir algo más —Ven conmigo, John.

—Ah, sí —contestó obediente el joven y sin protestar, siguió a su amigo escaleras arriba.

Los dos muchachos se apresuraron a entrar al cuarto de Sherlock.

Era espacioso, bien amueblado, con un piso de alfombra roja muy suave y una larga y mullida cama de cuatro postes, pegada a la pared, a unos metros a la izquierda de una puerta que John asumió, era del baño personal del muchacho. Y justo de frente a la entrada, se encontraba una gran ventana oculta entre las cortinas oscuras.

—Que habitación tan bonita, Sherlock —dijo con asombro, mientras caminaba tras el muchacho —Creo que es el doble de grande que mi cuarto.

— ¿Ah sí? —respondió con indiferencia. Sin quitarse nada de encima, Sherlock se arrojó al colchón y ocultó la cara entre las almohadas —Creo que me quedaré dormido.

— ¿No podemos hacer algo juntos…?

—Por allá… —Sherlock señaló a una de las esquinas, sin levantar la cara de la cama, dónde se miraban varias cajas apiladas y había un par de estantes llenos de libros —Esas cajas están llenas de DVDs, juegos de mesas y libros viejos, entretente tu solo.

—Pero, Sherlock, se supone que…

—No me molestes, ¿quieres? —fue todo lo que dijo.

John no protestó ni hizo el intento de quejarse, y se limitó a hurgar entre las cajas.

Para su sorpresa, encontró cientos de películas y documentales entretenidos que él había querido ver hace mucho, así como varios libros interesantes de diferentes temas. La mayoría tenía anotaciones de diferentes tipos, así como correcciones y notas de recordatorios. Watson sonrió al leerlas y siguió buscando. Todo eso era como un baúl de los recuerdos de Sherlock. Ojala pudiera hablarle sobre ellos.

Al final se decidió por tomar el DVD de un documental sobre tiburones y un par de libros sobre apicultura, los cuales se veían especialmente bien conservados.

Puso el disco en el reproductor conectado a la televisión del muchacho y se echó en el suelo para mirarlo.

—Sherlock, ¿no quieres ver el video conmigo?

—Ya lo he visto y me lo sé de memoria, no.

John bufó y fijo la mirada en la pantalla un rato, para después empezar a hojear un poco los libros de apicultura. Esos no tenían rayones o anotaciones, pero si un par de dibujos hechos a lápiz de pequeñas caricaturas de abejas, cada cierto número de páginas.

—Sherlock, ¿por qué te gustan tanto las abejas…?

Y esa fue la llave para llamar su atención.

El joven de cabello rizado enseguida se levantó de su ligero sueño, dirigiendo la cara hacia donde fuera que John estuviera.

— ¿Qué dices?

John volteó la cabeza y se encontró con un Sherlock elevándose sobre la cama.

—Ah, bueno, pregunto por qué te gustan tanto las abejas.

Sherlock se terminó de incorporar de la mullida superficie, quedándose sentado sobre ella.

—Me gusta como trabajan, ¿sabes? Todo esa coordinación de una comunidad entera, que todo está hecho para beneficiarlas como grupo, no solo individualmente —Sherlock cayó en cuenta de que libros tenía John en las manos —Además, la miel es deliciosa.

John sonrió ante su comentario y regresó la mirada a las hojas.

—Estos libros son muy interesantes. La apicultura parece un trabajo algo pacifico.

—Pues… —Sherlock se puso de pie, caminó hasta el solitario lugar de John y se dejó caer junto a él —Siempre he pensado que cuando sea viejo y esté solo, me volveré apicultor. Solamente yo y mis abejas.

—Oh, no creo que termines solo —respondió el joven rubio, como algún tipo de consuelo no necesario.

—En ese caso yo me encargaré de estarlo —Sherlock esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, sin voltear a ver a su amigo. John tragó saliva y bajó el rostro hacia sus manos.

Se quedaron ahí otro rato más, con la cabeza recargada contra la cama y sin decirse nada el uno al otro. Fue entonces que la oportuna voz de la madre de Sherlock irrumpió el extraño momento.

— ¡Sherlock, cariño, la comida ya está lista! —la escucharon gritar, probablemente desde las escaleras.

— ¡Voy mamá! —Gritó de vuelta —Vamos —y enseguida se dirigió a John.

—Claro —contestó Watson.

Y sin pronunciar nada más, los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación.

El día había pasado sorprendentemente rápido, incluso aunque John se hubiera visto solo mucho tiempo, mientras Sherlock se revolvía en su cama, revisaba su teléfono o leía algún libro.

Pero si era sincero, ni siquiera le había molestado todo eso. Realmente no esperaba un comportamiento diferente por parte del muchacho.

Para cuando llegó la noche y John pudo quedarse a dormir ahí, las cosas se pusieron un poco extrañas para él.

— ¿Tu madre te dejó quedarte aquí? —le preguntó Sherlock.

—Ah, sí, incluso traje mi cepillo de dientes y una camisa con un pantalón de pijama, para dormir en paz —respondió, cargando su mochila contra el vientre. Sherlock no le tomó mucha importancia.

—Bien, puedes cambiarte en el baño y lavarte los dientes, mientras yo me cambio aquí.

—Vale.

John sacó todo lo necesario de su mochila y corrió hasta al baño. Dejó la puerta ligeramente abierta, no seguro del todo por qué. Y mientras se abría los pantalones y dejaba el cinturón de lado, cayó en cuenta de ello.

Sherlock se estaba desvistiendo, sólo con una puerta entre ellos.

Con mucho cuidado de que el muchacho no lo notara, se asomó ligeramente por la rendija entre la puerta y el marco, aun quitándose la camisa con dificultad.

Sherlock estaba de espaldas a él, apenas desnudándose. Sintió sudar frío cuando la camisa del muchacho cayó al suelo, revelando la larga y ancha espalda musculosa del muchacho, que para su agradable sorpresa, estaba salpicada con uno que otro lunar, dispersados desde los hombros hasta su cadera.

Y quizá lo mejor fue cuando lo vio agacharse para quitarse los pantalones con todo y cinturón, revelando la trusa blanca ajustada que se acomodaba perfectamente a su redondo trasero. Tenía piernas largas y bonitas, todo él era esbelto, pálido y atractivo.

John no quería ni bajar la mirada a sus piernas, a sabiendas de que probablemente ya tenía una dura erección bajo sus calzoncillos. Una de sus manos recorrió todo su vientre hasta su entrepierna para caer en cuenta de que tenía razón.

"Por un demonio" pensó aun dentro de la concentración con la que espiaba al otro muchacho. Al final, Sherlock se puso una enorme camisa de botones a medio cerrar y un par de holgados pantalones de pijama a cuadros.

— ¿Ya desocupaste el baño, John?

—A-ah, yo… aún no me lavo los dientes, espera…

—Apresúrate, nos tocara dormir en la misma cama y quiero que todo esto acabe pronto —respondió Holmes, irritado.

Sin dejar de lado la emoción y nervios que sentía ante la idea de compartir cama con Sherlock Holmes, John se cepilló los dientes lo más rápido que pudo, para después tomar su mochila y salir del baño con ella, cubriendo su vulnerable entrepierna.

—Listo —pronunció mientras corría fuera y se aproximaba a la cama.

—Metete bajo las sabanas de una vez, si quieres —dijo Sherlock entre dientes y entró al pequeño cuarto.

—Claro.

John dejó caer sus cosas a un lado, mientras rodeaba la cama y se apresuraba a subir. Era bastante blanda y las cobijas olían a recién lavadas. Muy agradable. Había tres almohadas blancas, y con cierta timidez, tomó una de ellas, acomodando su cabeza y dándole la espalda al lugar que el menor de los Holmes ocuparía. No quería por nada del mundo que notara su pequeño incidente.

—Muy bien, veo que ya estás acostado… —escuchó la voz de Sherlock de un momento a otro, mientras la puerta del baño se cerraba suavemente —Quería hacerte dormir en la sala, pero mi madre no me dejo, así que por el bien de los dos, hay que mantener nuestro espacio, ¿entendido?

Sintió la cama hundirse ligeramente cuando el joven subió a ella, así como escuchó los roces contra las sabanas y sus pies delicados frotar durante un segundo las piernas de John.

—Buenas noches, Watson.

—Buenas noches, Sherlock, yo… Descansa —se cortó antes de decir cualquier otra cosa.

No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que pudiera apreciar la respiración tranquila de Sherlock al quedarse dormido. Pero aun así, esa furiosa erección no parecía querer irse.

Tenía el enorme deseo de darse la vuelta y frotar su cuerpo contra el de su amigo, quizás meter las manos bajó su pijama y tocar un poco la piel tibia de su vientre. Tal vez podría oler la mata de rizos oscuros que coronaban su cabeza.

John sabía perfectamente que no iba a dormir esa noche.

Cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente se encontró con la ancha espalda de John Watson frente a su cara. Una de sus piernas había acabado sobre la cadera del joven rubio, incluida la mano que descansaba sobre la cabellera plateada.

—Ah, Watson… —masculló entre dientes, mientras alejaba sus inquietas extremidades.

— ¿Sí? —respondió su amigo, con un tono de voz tan bajo y extraño, que casi sonaba como si tuviera temor.

—Yo, lamento eso, todavía conservo la mala costumbre de moverme entre sueños y subir piernas y manos a lo que sea que este cerca… lo siento —dijo, demasiado apenado para lo que debería. Estiró la espalda y se puso de pie, fuera de la cama.

—No hay problema, supongo —masculló John.

—Iré a lavarme los dientes, tú puedes, ah, cambiarte mientras tanto.

—Está bien.

Sherlock caminó rápidamente hasta el baño, donde cepilló su blanca dentadura sin pensar en mucho. Sentía la cara caliente por la vergüenza, pero el agua helada en su cara enfrió su cabeza rápidamente. No hizo nada malo, siendo que estaba dormido y nada fue intencional.

Cuando salió, se encontró con un John totalmente vestido y sentado en la orilla de la cama. Miraba en dirección a la ventana de su cuarto, lo cual no provocó reacción alguna en él.

—Ya puedes ir a lavarte o lo que quieras —mencionó mientras se acercaba a su armario, abriendo las puertas de par en par.

—Claro, en un momento más —contestó el muchacho. Mientras su mirada vagaba sobre la figura de Sherlock y las puertas de madera de su armario, notó una caja mediana de cartón en una esquina de este, casi oculta entre todas las camisas y demás prendas que colgaban sobre ella.

— ¿Qué es eso, Sherlock? —se levantó de su lugar y se acercó al joven, quien de inmediato volteó a cualquiera que fuese lugar que John estaba mirando. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que hablaba de aquella caja de cartón,

—Ah, es sólo toda la ropa que ya está muy vieja o no me gusta más —siguió buscando entre sus camisas por alguna que le apeteciera usar ese día, ignorando a su amigo mientras sacaba la caja y hurgaba entre las cosas ahí.

Habían muchas camisas, pantalones y un par de suéteres que no se notaban tan gastados, incluso le pareció algo exagerado que Sherlock las desechara así. O eso pensó hasta que encontró una realmente usada camisa roja, cuyo color ya se había opacado con el tiempo y a la cual le faltaban dos botones. Estaba muy arrugada, pero se veía limpia.

—Esta camisa está mucho más vieja que las otras —dijo en voz alta.

—Ah, esa —Sherlock apenas le echó una miradilla a la prenda olvidada que yacía en las manos de su amigo —Era mi camisa favorita hace como unos dos años, la usaba todo el tiempo en casa, hasta que dejó de lucir bien —el joven se hizo con uno de sus conjuntos favoritos y se encaminó a la cama —Probablemente huele más a mí que al suavizante de tela con el que mi madre la lavaba.

—Oh —fue todo lo que dijo John. Estaba muy centrado en la sensación lisa de la tela y el aspecto poco cuidado de la camisa.

—Ve a lavarte la boca de una vez, quiero cambiarme ya.

—Sí, ya voy.

John corrió directo al baño, dejando la camisa roja en la cima de la ropa en la caja, y Sherlock procedió a desnudarse; sólo esperaba que el chico no volviera a espiarlo y quisiera creer que Holmes jamás lo notó.

Cuando terminó de cambiarse, bajó a la sala, ignorando el aroma del desayuno recién servido en la cocina.

—Sherlock, ¿dónde está John? Es hora de que desayunen… —le dijo su madre —Y está vez quiero que te quedes a comer algo, antes de salir corriendo a quien sabe dónde sin probar alimento.

—Bien —sabiendo que no tenía más opción, arrastró los pies hasta la mesa y se dejó caer en una silla, al tiempo que su madre le ofrecía un plato de panqueques con miel de abeja. Al menos era algo que le gustaba.

John no tardó mucho para bajar, sentándose junto a los dos Holmes y disfrutando la comida de la madre de Sherlock. Ella y John iniciaron una agradable conversación acerca de la escuela, como eran las cosas en la casa de Watson, todo mientras el joven de cabello rizado se llenaba la boca con miel y pan, rodando los ojos ante la aburrida conversación de su madre y su amiga.

— ¿De verdad usted ha escrito libros sobre matemáticas? A mí no se me dan mucho, la verdad —decía el jovencito, ligeramente apenado

—No te preocupes por ello, no a todos se le facilitan —la mujer era bastante comprensiva y sonreía amable ante el gesto avergonzado del joven —Pero siempre he creído que es algo que con un poco de esfuerzo y concentración extra, resulta bastante interesante, hasta divertido.

— ¿Usted cree?

—Por supuesto —ella soltó una juvenil risa y John sonrió ante ello.

—Creo que ya es un poco tarde, John ¿Tus padres no se preocuparán por ti? —les interrumpió de un momento a otro, bebiéndose su último trago de leche.

—Parece que sí, creo que es hora de irme —John se puso de pie —Dejaré el plato en el fregadero y voy por mi mochila, la dejé allá arriba…

—No hay necesidad, trae acá —la madre de Sherlock se levantó de su lugar y tomó los platos de los tres —Ve arriba por tu mochila, te daré unas cuantas galletas de chocolate para el camino a tu casa.

—Gracias señora Holmes —John volvió a sonreír y corrió escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de su amigo.

Sherlock se alejó de la mesa y caminó hasta la estancia, donde se echó sobre uno de los sofás y comenzó a revisar su teléfono celular. Pasados unos minutos, John bajó con la mochila tras su espalda y arreglando su corto cabello rubio.

Holmes se puso de pie y le acompañó hasta la banqueta, después de que esté se despidiera de la madre de Sherlock y ella le dijera amablemente que podía volver cuando quisiera, mientras le entregaba la pequeña bolsa de plástico con galletas.

Ya de pie frente a la calle, Sherlock se despidió de él.

—Supongo que fue agradable tenerte aquí, mi madre te aprecia incluso —fue todo lo que pudo decir ante la mirada expectante de John —Nos vemos en lunes en la escuela, hasta luego.

—Yo, eh, bien… —John quería decir más ( _mucho más_ ), pero sabía que todo sería irrelevante para él —Hasta el lunes, cuídate.

—Lo que sea.

John se dio la vuelta y caminó lentamente por la banqueta hasta su casa. Sherlock atravesó todo su jardín y entró nuevamente a su casa. Sin deseos de hablar con nadie más, subió hasta su cuarto y cerró con pestillo la puerta.

Se topó entonces con el interesante hecho de que su armario estaba cerrado y la caja de ropa vieja probablemente estaba dentro de él, siendo que este estaba abierta y la ropa estaba fuera cuando él salió de la habitación.

Se acercó a las largas puertas, abriéndolas y encontrando la caja justo frente a las prendas colgantes. Cuando John había entrado al baño, había dejado su camisa roja justo en la cima de la ropa. Empujó la caja, vaciando su contenido y moviendo las camisas con la punta de su pie, en busca de la camisa.

Pero la camisa ya no estaba ahí.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock se halló esa tarde de lunes, metido en el laboratorio de química. Naturalmente John había decidido quedarse junto a él, sin aportar más que su molesta compañía.

Las cosas se habían puesto extrañas desde el día que pasaron la noche en la casa de Holmes y la obvia desaparición de una de sus camisas, pero él no quiso reclamarle nada a Watson. Le resultaba mucho más incómodo a Sherlock de lo que podía ser para John.

Y ahí estaban los dos, sentados en silencio frente a la mesa alta, cubierta de vasos y tubos de ensayos, mientras John revisaba su teléfono celular y Sherlock mezclaba sustancias y escribía notas en uno de sus cuadernos.

— ¿Cómo te ha ido con Mary? —preguntó Sherlock repentinamente, ante la mirada sorprendida de John.

—Bien, creo. He planeado llevarla al cine este fin de semana, pero debo conseguir dinero o sólo podré pagar los boletos —dijo el muchacho, riéndose entre dientes — ¿Por qué el interés?

—Por nada —ciertamente a Sherlock sólo le interesaba saberlo, debido a su constante esperanza de que John podría conseguir novia y dejarle en paz de una buena vez. Las cosas comenzaban a volverse un poco espeluznantes para él y ya no soportaba tener a ese enano rubio persiguiéndole a todos lados.

John sonrió tímidamente, haciéndose creer que quizá Sherlock estaba celoso. No celos de amante, sino tal vez le molestaba que su mejor amigo estaba ocupándose con una mujer. Como le gustaba creer eso. Suspiró en voz alta y le miró cariñosamente, lo cual Holmes notó con desagrado.

Se estremeció levemente y se aclaró la garganta, listo para seguir trabajando. Luego iría a su casa y se inyectaría algo de morfina robada que había comprado en la calle.

— ¿Sabes qué? Creo que es todo por hoy —Sherlock se puso de pie violentamente, ante la mirada sorprendida de John —Vamos a casa.

— ¿Tan temprano? No son ni siquiera las tres de la tarde —Watson revisó la hora en su teléfono y regresó los ojos a su amigo. Sherlock levantaba la mesa, enjuagando los diferentes recipientes sucios en la pequeña pileta del centro.

—No interesa, creo que hoy no estoy especialmente de ánimos para trabajar, ya mañana será —respondió. Una vez hubo lavado y guardado todos sus materiales, se dispuso a guardar cuadernos y bolígrafos dentro de su maletín. John no le cuestionó nada más, e igualmente se ocupó en guardar sus cosas.

Estaba ligeramente cansado y aburrido, no había otra cosa que quisiera más que llegar a casa, drogarse y perderse el resto del día en su palacio mental.

O eso pensó, hasta que Mike Stamford irrumpió en el salón, con su sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla y los lentes bien puestos frente a sus ojos. Lo interesante del asunto, fue el hecho de que no estaba solo.

Un joven pelirrojo atravesó la puerta, justo detrás de Mike, y como pocas personas lo hicieron antes, captó la atención de Sherlock enseguida su mirada se elevó y encontró la brillante cara del muchacho. Ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para quitarse la bata y las gafas de seguridad sólo para poder observarle con mayor detenimiento.

Alto, tal vez más que Sherlock, con un intenso cabello rojizo peinado hacia atrás con gel fijador, anchos hombros y una complexión que revelaba su estatus de deportista, probablemente en alguna actividad de alto rendimiento como natación.

Pero su rostro era lo mejor. Cubierto de un montón de pecas apenas visibles sobre las mejillas, de mentón cuadrado, cejas anchas y oscuras, labios delgados claros, nariz pronunciada, amplia frente y los ojos verdes más profundos que Sherlock jamás apreció. Era atractivo de pies a cabeza, y su sobria vestimenta de pantalones de trabajo, camisa de botones blanca y saco sólo le daba un toque especial de masculinidad y elegancia.

El joven Holmes se sintió avergonzado al percibir el fuerte escalofrío placentero que le recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, y una suave sonrisa se extendió sobre su cara, revelando los dientes blancos del jovencito.

—Sherlock, John ¿cómo están? —preguntó Mike enseguida, caminando hacia su mesa, seguido del atractivo joven.

—Estamos bien, Sherlock está anotando algunas cosas y yo sólo le hago compañía, ¿qué tal tú, Mike?

—Bien igual, sólo venía a estudiar con Victor —el regordete muchacho esbozó una agradable sonrisa, a lo que su misterioso acompañante respondió con un gesto parecido —Por cierto, él es Victor Trevor.

El muchacho dio una cuidadosa palmada en la espalda del joven pelirrojo, quien sonrió amigablemente y extendió una mano a John.

—Un gusto, soy John Watson y él es Sherlock Holmes —respondió por ambos, asumiendo que Sherlock estaría totalmente desinteresado en presentarse siquiera —A decir verdad ya te conocía de vista, fuiste el presidente del comité estudiantil el año pasado, ¿no es así?

—Lo fui de los dos años anteriores, pero este año se lo dejé disponible a otro compañero. Es mucho trabajo —Victor apretó fuerte la mano de John, sin disminuir su sonrisa un segundo. Fue entonces que sus brillantes ojos de esmeralda se posaron sobre el rostro pálido de Sherlock, que le miraba atentamente —Tú eres Sherlock, entonces.

Extendió la mano esta vez en su dirección. Sherlock tardó un par de segundos para reaccionar y sujetar los dedos de Victor, sacudiéndolos tímidamente. La sonrisa del muchacho lo estaba poniendo de nervios, no seguro si era en un bueno o malo sentido.

—Un placer —apartó su mano de la de Victor y pegó los brazos al cuerpo, no sin antes levantarse las gafas sobre la cara, las cuales sujetaron sus frondosos rizos castaños, a modo de diadema.

—Igualmente —masculló lentamente con su aterciopelada voz, erizando los vellos en la nuca de Sherlock.

No podía encontrarse más confundido consigo mismo, todas sus reaccionas corporales estaban fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera cuando Irene lo besó por primera vez llegó a sentir ese nudo en el estómago o el sudor helado bajándole por la espalda.

Pero ese joven con su toque delicado y su refinada apariencia le estaban poniendo en aprietos. Era un nuevo nivel de sentir.

—De ti he llegado a escuchar algunas cosas —comenzó a decir Victor, dirigiéndose a Sherlock —Según lo que sé eres muy listo.

—No es difícil destacar entre tantos maestros y alumnos incompetentes —paralizado o no, no podría dejar de hablar así. Pero en vez de ofenderse o sentir menospreciado, Victor se mostró interesado y divertido.

—También supe que eres muy bueno leyendo a la gente, demasiado, ¿es verdad? —clavó los ojos en los de Sherlock. El muchacho se limitó a asentir con la cabeza — ¿Qué puedes decir de mí?

Victor hablaba con ese tono incrédulo del que cree que sólo está oyendo tonterías, algo a lo que Sherlock estaba bastante acostumbrado. Mike y John se miraron a los ojos, sonriendo ante lo que se venía.

Holmes por su lado, no mostró mayor emoción en el rostro. Una mirada de arriba abajo y no necesitó más.

—Vienes de una familia pudiente, bastante. Deportista de alto rendimiento, posiblemente nadador. Eres zurdo, buen estudiante y extremadamente popular, pero nada de eso es relevante para ti. Ciertamente eres descuidado y poco ordenado. No tienes novia, pocos amigos, dos gatos, aficionado a la carpintería.

Victor no dejó entre ver mucha sorpresa, pero por la sonrisa de medio lado que se dibujó en su cara, Sherlock supo que estaba impresionado.

—Bastante increíble a decir verdad —masculló el muchacho, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho — ¿Realmente pudiste saber todo eso sólo mirando? ¿O lo supiste por qué ya me conocía?

—Siendo completamente sincero, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién eres hasta que Mike lo mencionó —respondió con gesto serio, no ofendido por la falta de confianza del joven.

—Que no te moleste, Victor —les interrumpió Stamford, pegando una palmada en el hombro del adolescente —Sherlock es ignorante ante todas las cosas que le parecen irrelevantes, y esas son muchas. Hasta hace unos meses se aprendió mi nombre —el joven no parecía muy enojado ante eso, incluso podía reírse escandalosamente. Victor sonrió y echó una mirada más al menor de los Holmes, quien lucía igual de tranquilo que siempre.

John por su lado veía intrigado a Trevor y a Sherlock. Contrario a lo que el mismo Holmes creería, se notaba relajado, con los hombros bajos y una inusual mueca de comodidad. Él nunca se mostraba así enfrente de cualquier persona nueva, normalmente escapaba o se mantenía callado. Pero ahí estaba, mirando fijamente el apuesto rostro del pelirrojo, escudriñando sus facciones.

Sherlock parecía _interesado_ en el muchacho. ¿Alguna vez le había visto así antes, con alguna persona? No estaba seguro, pero la respuesta muy probablemente sería un "no".

—Me alegra saber que lo poco que sabía de ti era más o menos correcto —Victor sonrío con todos los dientes, poniendo aún más nervioso a Sherlock.

"Que rostro tan brillante" se dijo. Hasta la pareció extraño que alguien tan atractivo se llevara con Mike Stamford.

—Cómo sea, no tengo tiempo —se puso de pie, apartando tanto las gafas como la bata de su cuerpo y dejándolas sobre la mesa —Tengo que irme —no iba a quedarse ahí para seguir sintiéndose inexplicablemente cohibido ante ese joven o todo lo que hacía.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe…? —se ofreció John enseguida, poniéndose de pie cuando vio a Sherlock sujetar su maletín, ponerse su acostumbrado abrigo encima y pasar entre Victor y Mike para salir por la puerta del salón.

—Si puedes alcanzarme —contestó ya desde el pasillo, perdiéndose entre las personas.

—Ah, tengo que irme igual, con permiso —Watson guardó todas sus cosas dentro de su mochila y se apresuró a abandonar el aula, para perseguir a Holmes.

Al final Mike y Victor Trevor se encontraron solos en el lugar.

—Un encanto de joven, ¿no es así? —Mike sonrió con cierto dejo de sarcasmo y ocupó un lugar en una de las mesas, dejando caer sus cosas en la superficie.

Victor se quedó de pie frente a él y con las manos en los bolsillos. Sonrió levemente, con los ojos fijos en la dirección en la que Sherlock Holmes había huido.

—Sin duda.


	9. Chapter 9

No pasó más de una semana del interesante encuentro de Sherlock Holmes con Victor Trevor, pero la voz suave y el bello rostro del muchacho le seguían dando vueltas en la cabeza.

Viéndolo así, le parecía un poco extraño no haberle notado antes. Quizá sí lo hizo, pero no lo suficientemente bien y desechó su recuerdo. Quien sabe y hasta votó por el para presidente del comité, en los días en que se le obligó a participar, y solamente escribió su nombre porque fue el primero que se le vino a la mente. No estaba seguro.

Pero era viernes en la mañana, y la única clase a la que había asistido era al examen de química de dos horas.

—Muy bien jóvenes, sólo quiero que encierren en un círculo la respuesta correcta cuando las opciones sean múltiples y responda mínimo tres líneas en las preguntas abiertas. Si los atrapo copiando, les retiraré el examen y habrán perdido la mitad de la calificación, ¿entendido? —Mascullaba el viejo profesor, mientras caminaba entre las filas repartiendo las hojas —Pueden comenzar enseguida tengan su examen.

Sherlock miró con desdeño, tanto al maestro como al montón de hojas llenas de preguntas frente a él. John estaba sentado a unas dos filas de él, mirando nerviosamente a todos lados, probablemente buscando el rostro de su amigo. Holmes bajó la vista y comenzó a escribir, apenas borrando un par de cosas y dando solamente una leída superficial a sus respuestas. Sabía que no había necesidad de revisar nada.

Fueron veinte minutos. Sherlock necesito veinte minutos para responder el examen de dos hojas, ponerse de pie en medio del salón silencioso y poco sorprendido por la velocidad de su compañero. Y con el maletín en mano, dejó el examen en el escritorio del profesor, echó una mirada a su fiel amigo Watson (quien se notaba bastante preocupado, obviamente por su falta de conocimiento y el hecho de que no había estudiado demasiado la noche anterior) y salió del salón tan rápido como había llegado.

Se encontró con un pasillo solitario y calmo, siendo que era hora de clase. Suspiró, palpando el bolsillo de su camisa bajo el largo abrigo. Ahí tenía sus cigarrillos y el encendedor. El teléfono celular estaba en otro bolsillo y unos cuantos billetes en el otro. No necesitaba más para pasar en paz el resto de la tarde, incluso podía ir a espiar un poco en las nuevas escenas del crimen recientes de las que se había enterado por la mañana.

—Hola Sherlock —le llamó una voz que para ese momento ya le era conocido. Elevó el rostro, sacándose de su pequeño lapsus y se encontró con el apuesto Victor Trevor, parado a un metro de él.

—Ah, ¿Qué haces fuera de clase? —le preguntó enseguida, notando como sostenía su mochila con una sola mano. Victor sonrió, balanceándose sobre sus pies.

—Terminé mi examen de cálculo y siendo que ya me liberaron las demás clases, puedo irme temprano —se acercó lentamente a Sherlock, suavizando su gesto al tiempo que Holmes retrocedía un poco — ¿Qué hay de ti, eh?

—También terminé un examen y tengo el resto del día libre.

—Vaya, que bien —respondió el joven pelirrojo, echándose la mochila tras la espalda —Y qué casualidad, ¿no? Bien podríamos ir juntos a algún lugar, ahora que los dos estamos libres —sonrió juguetón, metiéndose las manos en el pantalón de mezclilla.

— ¿Por qué tendría que aceptar tu invitación? —por muy atractivo que le resultara, tampoco le era de gran agrado desperdiciar su tarde con un tipo tan _extraño_ como lo era Trevor.

Victor cayó en cuenta de la actitud defensiva del muchacho, pero no se sintió desanimado en realidad. Le resultó un poco tierno. Sherlock por su lado, sentía que debía prepararse para correr. Aunque no sabía bien por qué.

—Porque planeaba ir a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros de química y pensé que alguien que le interesa tanto ese tema como a ti, me podría echar una mano escogiendo los correctos y estudiando —Victor se pasó la mano por el cabello, esta vez rebelde y sin peinar, cuyos mejores rojizos y oscuros cubrían su frente pálida sin cuidado. A Sherlock le temblaron las piernas ante la visión de su impresionante masculinidad.

—Bueno, no suena mal —se aclaró la voz, nervioso —Es mejor que las tontas salidas con John al cine o a ver carreras de autos.

— ¿Eso es un sí?

—Supongo.

—Grandioso —Victor ensanchó la sonrisa y se echó a caminar, con un gesto que indicaba a Sherlock a seguirle.

Para la sorpresa del propio Holmes, no se mostró tan reacio a acompañarle, y ni siquiera expresó su molestia con murmullos o alguna mueca. Sencillamente le siguió mientras atravesaba el pasillo y bajaba por los escalones de la entrada.

—Hoy no tienes ropa formal —mencionó Sherlock, al apreciar los sencillos pantalones vaqueros y la camiseta blanca del muchacho —Creí que no era el único que hacía eso.

—Oh bueno, es viernes y sólo tenía una clase, me dije que podía relajarme —respondió con amabilidad. Entonces echó un vistazo a la ropa de Sherlock —Pero debo admitir que a ti te luce muchísimo mejor ese tipo de ropa. Tú pareces modelo. Yo me veo como un tarado.

Sherlock no quiso admitir el hecho de que las mejillas se le colorearon un poco y el corazón le latió demás al oír el sutil halago del apuesto pelirrojo. Chistó entre dientes y se tocó el rostro caliente.

—Tonterías.

—Sólo digo la verdad —Victor parecía de lo más cómodo junto a Sherlock, escudriñando su rostro afilado y los ojos de color indescriptible. La madeja de rizos oscuros en su cabeza se esponjaba por el ambiente húmedo del día y sólo le daban un tono muy infantil a su bonita cara siempre seria. Trevor sonrió —Espero que no te moleste tomar el autobús, no traigo coche a la escuela porque vivo como a diez minutos caminando de aquí, así que…

—No hay problema por mí —le cortó el muchacho —Tampoco es que me sienta muy tranquilo en el auto de un extraño.

Por muy guapo y amable que el pelirrojo pudiera ser, a Sherlock no se le olvidaba su propia hostilidad, casi natural, hacia la gente nueva. Trevor no reaccionaba mucho a ello, de cualquier manera. Se reía, miraba al muchacho y seguía sonriendo.

Pararon en la acera, cuando Victor notó que se aproximaba el autobús que los llevaría a la calle de la biblioteca y se apresuró a buscar un par de billetes en el fondo de su bolsillo.

—Yo pago los boletos, ¿sí? —Dijo sonriente, contando el dinero en su mano —Eres mi invitado.

—Claro —Sherlock se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras observaba el bus detenerse frente a ellos.

El menor de los Holmes apreció levemente que Victor le dejara pasar primero, y después de pagarle al conductor, se ofreciera a limpiar un poco el asiento con su mano y darle el lugar junto a la ventana a Sherlock, siendo que era su favorito. Todo sin dejar de sonreír y mostrarse totalmente afable.

Sherlock apenas masculló un "gracias" en voz baja, y con la cara poniéndosele cada vez más roja, se sentó tranquilamente, apartándose lo más posible del cuerpo corpulento y fuerte del otro joven. Victor abrió un poco sus piernas, golpeando los delgados muslos de Holmes con sus rodillas.

—Lo siento —murmuró, apartando sus piernas —Vaya que hace frío, mejor me pondré la chaqueta encima.

Con movimientos un poco torpes, Trevor se puso de pie, sacando su gran chaqueta marrón y enfundándose en ella, al tiempo que Sherlock apartaba la mirada.

Una vez sentando nuevamente junto a él, Victor comenzó a hablar.

—Eres un muchacho muy serio, para tener un rostro tan lindo —Sherlock regresó el rostro, sorprendido por las repentinas palabras del joven pelirrojo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?

—Bueno, uno diría que un joven tan guapo iría de aquí por allá, teniendo montones de novias y acudiendo a fiestas siempre que pudiera —Victor dejó caer su mochila frente a sus pies y clavó la mirada en el rostro notablemente sonrojado de Sherlock —Ya sabes, los hombres de nuestra edad harían eso, al menos si fueran la mitad de atractivos de lo que eres tú.

—Ni las mujeres ni las fiestas me interesan. No me aportan nada valioso —Sherlock se frotó las manos contra el pecho, evitando ver a la cara a Victor —Sólo es pura pérdida de tiempo.

—Pues es lo que veo que hacen los chicos guapos, no lo sé.

— ¿Acaso tú haces todo eso?

—Pues, he tenido un par de novias y voy a una que a otra fiesta, no a todas a las que me invitan. Supongo que si tengo la diversión suficiente —soltó una risilla tímida y suspiró — Pero, ¿tú crees que soy guapo?

Holmes sintió el vello erizársele ante la pregunta del joven y mejor volvió la mirada a la ventana.

—No sé.

Victor sonrió coqueto, aunque Sherlock no le mirara, y sintió muchas ganas de seguir _molestando_ al muchachito.

El resto del recorrido hasta la biblioteca fue en silencio, pero con un contacto extraño entre los dos. Se golpeaban las piernas levemente al moverse, las manos rozaban las del otro y demás cosas así.

Y entre todo eso, Sherlock pensó en John. Idiota, enano, molesto y ñoño. Y entonces miró a Victor.

La sensación era muy diferente. No quería correr lejos. Le daba curiosidad saber que podían hacer estando juntos. Tal vez no sería algo tan aburrido.

No sonrió porque no quería dejar que el pelirrojo lo notara, pero si relajó su cuerpo y suavizó el gesto. Y volvió a sentirse ligeramente encantado cuando Victor se puso de pie y le dejó pasar primero, al llegar a su destino.

Ambos muchachos bajaron del autobús y se echaron a andar hacia el enorme edificio antiguo que hacía de biblioteca. Trevor lucía emocionado por alguna razón y a Sherlock sólo le daba un poco de indiferencia. Aunque ciertamente también quería encontrar un par de libros.

—Este es mi sitio favorito en toda la ciudad, es tan grande que puedes hacer muchas cosas entre los pasillos y nadie te atrapa, je —decía Victor, casi corriendo en las escaleras, para la sorpresa de Sherlock. Se encogió de hombros y le siguió el piso, y adentrándose en el lugar antes que él, debido a su pequeño gesto caballeroso de abrir la puerta para que Holmes pasara primero.

Sherlock se quedó de pie mientras Victor hablaba con la bibliotecaria y regresaba junto a él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El joven de cabello rizado se cohibió un poco ante lo radiante que resultaba su rostro.

—Vamos a buscar un libro, ¿sí?

—Está bien.

Caminando entre los pasillos y los altos estantes llenos de libros, revistas, historietas y demás, Sherlock entendió un poco porque esa biblioteca en específico le gustaba tanto a Victor. Estaba bastante tibia, con luces tenues y un profundo y agradable aroma a libro nuevo. Las mesas estaban bien repartidas y las baldosas blancas y negras reflejaban la ligera iluminación del lugar.

Es un lindo lugar, se dijo para sus adentros.

— ¿Por qué quieres buscar libros de química? —preguntó en algún momento, mientras miraba a Victor buscas insistentemente entre los estantes.

—Ah, es que disfruto bastante estudiar sobre ello, pero soy un poco cabeza dura y no aprendo mucho, así que tengo que leer más sobre todo eso y seguir tomando tutorías —respondió el jovencito, sujetando un par de gruesos libros polvorientos entre sus brazos —Mi padre es químico y siempre he querido estudiarla como carrera.

—Oh, bien. Suerte en ello —Sherlock se halló sorprendido ante sus pequeñas palabras de ánimo. Victor apenas respondió con una sonrisa.

Al final Holmes tomó uno que otro libro de biología y anatomía, y se acercó junto a Trevor a una de las mesas más alejadas del lugar.

—Es una linda biblioteca, en realidad —mencionó en voz alta, abriendo uno de los libros de pasta dura. Victor, con sus cuadernos fuera y un bolígrafo en la mano, elevó el rostro para mirar a Holmes.

—Sí, lo es. Siempre vengo aquí cuando estoy triste o enojado. Me relaja el ambiente y todo eso. De hecho aquí conocí a Mike.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Bueno, obviamente ya le conocía de un par de clases, pero un día por casualidad nos encontramos aquí buscando el mismo libro y nos hicimos amigos después de un rato. Él es un buen chico, muy alegre.

—Supongo —Sherlock le escuchaba despreocupadamente, leyendo rápidamente. Victor volvió a sonreír mientras él no le miraba.

—Incluso me sorprende que te lleves con él. Digo, no pareces de ser amigo de personas tan parlanchinas y felices —Victor lo miró con sospecha, aunque no queriendo lucir agresivo. Sherlock no apartó la mirada de las páginas amarillas.

— ¿Quién dijo que él es mi amigo?

—Que rudo —Victor río entre dientes, divertido por la poca delicadeza del chico —Apuesto que no piensas así de ese muchacho rubio, John. Deben ser muy cercanos.

Esta vez fue Sherlock quien soltó una suave pero marcada carcajada, aun leyendo. Victor se sintió extrañado ante ello.

—No digas tonterías.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—John no es mi amigo. Tal vez Mike lo sea un poco, pero… —el chico pasó una hoja del libro con cuidado, acomodándose en su silla —Yo no tengo amigos.

Victor le miró realmente intrigado, y un tanto desanimado por las duras palabras de Sherlock.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque estorban, Victor. No necesito esa cantidad de contacto humano, mucho menos de un montón de gente tan… _simple_ —decía con un dejo de desprecio entre sus palabras, lo que crispó un de cierta manera los nervios de Trevor —Solamente me distraen de las cosas realmente importantes. Pero parece que John jamás entenderá eso.

Victor le miraba fijamente, aunque Sherlock estuviera más ocupado leyendo y pasando las hojas rápidamente, golpeteando el piso con su talón. El joven pelirrojo se pasó las manos por el cabello y suspiró suavemente.

—Entonces… —habló con la suficiente fuerza para llamar la atención de Sherlock nuevamente, aunque esté solamente le echó una mirada y regresó a su lectura — ¿Por qué aceptaste venir aquí conmigo?

El menor de Holmes esta vez sostuvo la mirada de Victor, quien le conservaba con un rostro lleno de curiosidad. Sherlock había esperado que se sintiera ofendido, pero su gesto reflejaba poco de eso. Una reacción bastante inusual. Holmes volvió a sentirse extraño.

—Si te soy sincero… no lo sé —el adolescente de cabello rizado cerró su libro y lo dejó caer sobre la mesa, cruzando los brazos en su regazo. Bajó un poco la mirada, presó de la pena como pocas veces —Supongo que eres algo diferente. No sé.

Victor no necesitó escuchar más. Chasqueó con la lengua y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

Realmente le agradaba Sherlock Holmes.


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock no despertó esa mañana de domingo hasta que su cabeza, colgando lánguidamente a un lado de su cama junto con su brazo derecho, golpeó la orilla cuadrada de su mesa de noche.

El impactó se hizo notar en una punzada de dolor intenso a unos centímetros de su frente. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el techo blancuzco de su habitación. Un minuto exacto después, y el joven se estaba incorporando en su cama.

Llevaba su ropa de siempre; pantalones de trabajo oscuros y una ajustada camisa de botones color vino. La manga izquierda estaba recogida sobre su antebrazo, el cual se encontraba rodeado con uno de sus cinturones de cuero. Se notó descalzo, pero aún con sus calcetas negras puestas. Sus largas piernas colgaban del otro extremo del colchón de la misma forma que su cabeza llena de rizos lo había hecho.

Tardó un par de segundos más en poder mirar sin visiones borrosas y torpemente se puso de pie, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Apenas y pudo sostenerse de uno de los postes de su cama para no irse de bruces.

Entre gruñidos y gemidos de malestar, Sherlock recorrió todo el camino hasta el baño, en busca de una aspirina para el dolor en su cabeza y para poder meterse a la ducha directamente.

¿Qué había hecho la noche pasada que se sentía tan extraño en esa mañana?

"Quince gramos de heroína y cinco cigarrillos, eso pasó".

El joven Holmes sonrió a la visión de su rostro pálido en el espejo, mientras se desnudaba con dificultad entre tambaleos, chocando constantemente contra la puerta y paredes. La jeringa sucia debía haber caído bajo su cama, así como lo último que recordaba era haberla dejado deslizarse entre sus dedos estando casi completamente sedado por la droga. Después de eso, se desmayó.

Se arrancó el cinturón del brazo y lo arrojó al suelo helado, examinando el doloroso moretón del piquete que comenzaba a formarse sobre su codo. Flexionó el miembro y lo sintió casi entumido. Decidió ignorarlo.

El agua caliente ayudó a aliviar las zonas tensas de su cuerpo por la incómoda posición en la que había estado inconsciente sobre su cama toda la noche. Cepilló sus dientes, lavó su cabello apestoso a tabaco y limpió las manchas de ceniza de sus dedos. Se deslizó fuera de la regadera, cuidando de no resbalar, para envolverse en la afelpada toalla y regresar a su habitación helada.

Todo el vello del cuerpo se le erizó al entrar en contacto su piel mojada con el aire frío del cuarto. Pese a ello, arrojó la toalla lejos, dejando el agua chorrear desde su cabello y hombros hasta la alfombra. Sin ánimos de ponerse encima uno de sus trajes formales, se enfundó en el pantalón de trabajo más sencillo que encontró y una desgastada camisa blanca de manga corta, la cual hace mucho no usaba. Con su acostumbrado abrigo sobre él y un par de zapatos limpios que encontró bajo la cama, Sherlock salió de su habitación, echando el pestillo a la puerta y guardando la llave en uno de sus bolsillos.

Tenía que salir un rato de la casa.

Corriendo escaleras abajo, se topó con la elegante presencia de su madre en medio de la cocina, leyendo el periódico con una taza de café en la mano.

— ¿A dónde vas, Sherlock? —le llamó la mujer, mirándole sobre la orilla del diario.

—Al parque. Necesito aire fresco.

— ¿No piensas desayunar algo?

—Comeré algo en la calle. Adiós.

Salió caminando rápidamente, antes de que su madre pudiera alcanzarle u obligarlo a sentarse a comer ahí. Sherlock sólo quería caminar un rato afuera, había pasado todo el sábado encerrado en casa, con el teléfono celular apagado y completamente drogado. Su cabeza punzaba adolorida, mientras atravesaba las calles y recorría la banqueta paso a paso.

No estaba seguro de a dónde estaba yendo. No llevaba otra cosa encima que su billetera, con unas pocas libras dentro, su teléfono celular, un paquete medio vacío de cigarros y un juego de llaves.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una dosis de heroína lo había hecho sentir tan mal y qué había hecho aquella vez?

"Estaba con Stamford, en el laboratorio, y luego… John".

"Oh, cierto".

Apresuró su caminata, hasta llegar exactamente a la calle donde se encontraba la casa de Watson. Solamente se quedó de pie frente a ella, en medio de la acera. Quiso ir a timbrar y llamarle, y obligarlo a cuidar de él mientras el malestar pasaba.

Pero decidió que no era buena idea. Soportar a John Watson sólo le provocaría mayor dolor de cabeza.

Siguió caminando, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, exhalando sólo para apreciar su aliento congelado frente a él. Estaba pensando en que podría hacer ese día para pasar el tiempo. Quizá podría ir a la biblioteca y robar un par de libros, o quizá a la escuela y a pasar el día en el laboratorio, aunque dudaba que esta estuviera abierta en domingo. En todo caso, él se encargaría de colarse al edificio.

Y antes de que pudiera echarse en dirección de la escuela, su atención fue rápidamente captada por un par de patrullas estacionadas frente a una pequeña cafetería. Sherlock echó a correr hacia el otro lado de la calle, dónde veía a los policías entrar y salir del local, así como rodear la zona para evitar el paso de civiles.

Intentó escabullirse entre los autos detenidos, tras las espaldas de los oficiales, y creyendo que no sería visto por ellos, casi entró a la cafetería. Eso, hasta que sintió una mano caliente tomarlo del hombro y jalarle el cuello del abrigo.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas, hijo?

Sherlock trastabilló un poco hacia atrás, por el fuerte tirón que ese hombre le había dado. Un alto sujeto de mediana edad, con rostro serio y una chamarra de cuero encima abierta, dejando a la vista el arma que llevaba en sus pantalones.

—Quiero saber que pasó aquí —respondió sin pena, con la total intención de enterarse de todo —Me interesa.

—Largo de aquí, muchacho, es una escena del crimen. No es sitio para un chico cómo tú.

—Puedo ayudar —Sherlock le miró con expresión imperturbable, pero completamente seguro en sus palabras, incluso ante el gesto poco convencido del policía —Así que déjeme entrar y yo resolveré esto en un par de minutos.

—Si quieres saber que sucedió aquí, míralo en el noticiario de las nueve. Ahora vete de aquí o llamaré a tus padres.

—Pero, yo…

Sherlock no pudo sentir nada más que molestia, así como el robusto hombre la arrastraba fuera del lugar, prácticamente abrazando el cuerpo escuálido del joven Holmes entre sus fuertes extremidades, frente a los ojos de varios policías divertidos por la imagen.

Pataleando violentamente, trató de liberarse del agarre del oficial, hasta que este lo dejó caer en la acera del otro lado de la calle, con la severa advertencia de no volver a meterse. Sherlock se puso de pie, sacudiendo su ropa con molestia. Por lo menos había sacado la billetera del hombro de uno de los bolsillos de su chamara de cuero y prefirió irse corriendo de ahí antes de que el corpulento policía lo notara.

Al final huyó del lugar con doscientas libras en el bolsillo y terminó arrojando la billetera llena de identificaciones y tarjetas de crédito a la basura. Por lo menos ya tenía dinero para comprar más cigarros y heroína.

Ahora era tiempo de robar un par de libros.

La noche estaba helada, pero la calefacción del automóvil los mantenía bastante bien adentro. La chica rubia había arrojado sus tacones debajo del asiento mientras mascullaba sobre lo aliviada que se sentía al poder quitárselos.

—Gracias por la cita de hoy, John —dijo Mary, sonriendo ante el rostro amable de John Watson —Fue un día muy agradable, me divierto mucho contigo. Aunque hubiera deseado que me dejaras pagar por lo menos las entradas al cine.

—No, claro que no, Mary —respondió él, apartando la vista del camino, apenas para mirarle a la cara un poco —Yo te invité, yo lo tenía que pagar. No es problema para mí.

La joven sonrió encantada por la personalidad dulce de John. Dejó caer su delicada mano sobre su hombro, masajeándole sobre el suéter tejido que el chico usaba. Se recargó suavemente en él, aspirando el aroma de su colonia y riéndose al sentir los pequeños vellos ásperos de su mentón contra su frente descubierta. Watson, por su lado, suspiró profundamente, cómodo con la sensación del cabello suave de Mary haciéndole cosquillas en la barbilla y su mano de dedos finos frotando su muslo sobre el pantalón de mezclilla. Ella siempre olía a perfume caro y flores, y el tacto de sus manos siempre era cuidadoso y terso. No quería admitir el hecho de que estaba ligeramente excitado por la situación, esperando a que ella le pidiera que detuviese el auto, quizá para besarla, o que incluso lo dejara pasar a su habitación cuando llegaran a casa y, bueno… sólo podía imaginar que vendría después.

Tragó saliva nervioso, pero sin dejar que Mary notara su estado de expectación. Ella era una chica decente y bonita.

Ella terminó por acomodarse aún más cerca de John, casi sentándose sobre su regazo, aun mientras él conducía. Watson soltó el volante, sólo para rodear los hombros estrechos de su novia y manejar con una mano. El camino a la casa de Mary era una calle recta, sin mucho tráfico o vueltas, no tendría problemas.

No pudo evitar notar que era un vecindario oscuro y feo, lleno de casas viejas y edificios hundidos en la penumbra, la mayoría abandonados y con las ventanas cubiertas con tablones.

—Luce muy solitario por aquí —comentó en voz baja.

—Lo es —respondió Mary, saliendo de su pequeño ensueño para observar el entorno que los rodeaba —Es el camino más corto a mi casa desde el centro de la ciudad, pero nunca me gusta pasar por aquí. Está lleno de vagabundos y _junkies_ , prefiero ir por el camino largo, pero iluminado —soltó una risilla entre dientes, revolviéndose en su lugar bajo el mentón de John —Pero como ahora traes automóvil, no es mucho problema que vayamos por estas calles.

—Claro —murmuró el muchacho. Estaba ocupado observando las paredes llenas de grafitis, las casas que yacían en escombros y los edificios que se miraban totalmente oscuros. Qué asco, se dijo. Debían estar llenas de drogadictos y malvivientes, pobre Mary que tenía que vivir cerca…

— ¿Ese no es tu amigo Sherlock Holmes?

— ¿Qué?

—Por ahí.

John detuvo el auto lentamente, mirando a través de la ventana por la cual Mary señalaba con el dedo índice.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos, un grupo de vagabundos permanecían sentados alrededor de lo que parecía ser una fogata improvisada dentro de un bote de basura. Y efectivamente, entre ellos podía distinguir la presencia alta y calmada de Sherlock, conversando entretenidamente con un joven vago, fumando tranquilamente y comiendo del mismo plato desechable de pescado y patatas fritas.

—Por un demonio… —musitó entre dientes, apretando el volante con molestia.

El chico no le había hablado en todo el fin de semana, y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de despedirse de él durante el viernes, el último día que le miró antes de desaparecer esos dos días y no responder sus llamadas.

—Tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros, ya es bastante tarde —la joven rubia giró el rostro para hablar con John —Algo podría pasarle.

—Sí —respondió con voz grave, enojado en realidad —Yo iré por él. Cierra las puertas y espera a que vuelva, ¿está bien?

—Claro, yo estaré aquí.

El joven salió del auto con la mayor precaución posible, preocupado por Mary quedándose sola en el automóvil y por Sherlock rodeado de hombres extraños y probablemente drogados.

Y por él mismo, caminando hacia un montón de vagabundos con Sherlock, sin arma alguna encima.

Recorrió el pequeño tramo desde el coche cerrado hasta el porche de concreto del edificio donde Sherlock se refugiaba.

El joven de cabello rizado elevó la mirada desde el plato de papas medio vacío, y con el cigarro consumiéndose entre sus labios, se encontró con el rostro colérico de John Watson, quien caminaba hacia él con pasos fuertes y las manos cerradas en puños.

—Buenas noches, Watson —masculló enseguida tuvo a su amigo frente a él, apartándose el cigarrillo de la boca y llevándose un trozo de pescado a esta — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Yo debería preguntar eso —John volteó a ver a todos los acompañantes de Sherlock esa noche; cinco hombres aparte del muchacho sentado con él.

—Pues estoy pasando la noche, comiendo papas fritas y fumando —hablaba como si fuera cualquier cosa, sonriendo levemente ante la expresión casi furiosa de su amigo — ¿Quieres una?

—Sherlock vámonos de aquí inmediatamente —John se dirigió a él con el tono severo que pocas veces escuchaba venir de él y casi temió que este fuera darle un puñetazo —Sube al auto ya, o me harás arrastrarte hasta allá.

—Cómo sea —el chico se puso de pie, sacudiendo su saco y se metió la mano en el bolsillo —Toma esto Pete, te veo otro día —extendió su mano frente al joven vagabundo, ofreciéndole tres cigarrillos y cinco libras —Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego Sherlock, un placer verte —respondió el muchacho, aparentemente llamado Pete, sonriendo animadamente ante el chico de cabello rizado. John bufó mientras observaba a Sherlock despedirse amistosamente del otro montón de vagos sentados en el piso de concreto.

Sin decir más, los dos caminaron de regreso al auto, donde Mary los veía curiosa. John subió, cerrando la puerta detrás de Sherlock y la suya propia con un golpe seco.

—Hola Sherlock —le saludó ella con una sonrisa, a lo que Holmes apenas contestó con un gesto amable — ¿Cómo estás?

—Bastante bien, un poco helado —el chico se removió en el asiento trasero, acostándose a lo largo de este — ¿Cómo les fue en su cita?

— ¿Cómo sabes que tuvimos una cita?

— _Intuición_ —Sherlock sonrió con cierta burla, aunque la inocente Mary no lo notara. Ella sólo estaba volteada sobre su asiento, mirándole a la cara.

—Fue linda, mucho —ella sonreía con un aire de forma brillante, satisfecha con su noche. Sherlock debía admitir que Mary no le molestaba como otras personas (especialmente desde que era su gran oportunidad para deshacerse de John) — ¿Qué tal tu reunión con… los vagabundos?

—Divertido, cuentan buenas historias —cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, cerrando los ojos y suspirando tranquilamente.

John conducía sin pronunciar palabra, con Mary indicándole el camino entre las casas y Sherlock en silencio en el asiento trasero, revisando los mensajes en su móvil; se decía que debió haberle dado su número telefónico a Victor Trevor. Lo haría en otra ocasión.

Watson detuvo el auto justo frente a la casa de Mary, a quien acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidió con un beso en los labios, disculpándose por haber tenido que parar por Sherlock.

—No es problema, creo que terminó coronando esta noche —ella le dio un segundo beso en la mejilla —Llévalo a casa. Nos vemos mañana en la escuela, buenas noches John.

—Buenas noches, Mary. Te veo mañana igualmente.

La chica abrió la puerta de su casa, despidiéndose a lo lejos de Sherlock y cerrándola tras su espalda. Girando sobre sus talones, John se dio la vuelta y se echó a andar de nuevo a su auto. Sherlock se encontraba muy cómodo, tecleando en su teléfono celular, hasta que John abrió la puerta junto a él —Sube al asiento delantero.

— ¿Por qué?

—Tú hazlo y ya.

Sin más objeción, Holmes salió del auto sólo para dejarse caer de nuevo sobre el asiento del copiloto. John subió, sacudiendo el auto en el proceso, y arrancó para irse de ahí.

Todo el recorrido hasta la casa de Holmes se hizo en silencio, con un Sherlock aburrido que sólo pensaba en llegar a leer los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, y un John molesto, pero que no se atrevía a decir una cosa.

—No hemos hablado desde el viernes —finalmente pronunció el adolescente rubio. Sherlock no se tomó la molestia de voltear a verle.

—He estado ocupado —dijo sin apartar la mirada de su celular.

— ¿Lo suficiente para no responder mis llamadas?

—Hablas como si no me conocieras.

Watson apretó el volante del auto, deteniéndose en una luz roja. Sherlock podía ponerlo verdaderamente molesto.

— ¿Qué hiciste el viernes después de clases?

—Estaba por ahí —Sherlock había guardado su móvil en un bolsillo, al sentir la punzada de dolor leve que atacó el codo de su brazo izquierdo. El moretón del piquete debía haber crecido y haberse vuelto más doloroso.

—Espero que no te hayas metido en nada peligroso —John extendió los dedos, adoloridos de ser cerrados una y otra vez en puños apretados. El aire frío le congelaba las manos además. Había olvidado encender la calefacción —No deberías andar con vagos, mucho menos en lugares oscuros y alejados de tu casa.

—Ellos no me harán nada.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—No lo estoy.

Sherlock sonrió ante la mueca irritada de John. Al joven Holmes le parecían exageradas sus reacciones. Sentía que el chico rubio le trataba como si fuera un niño.

Pero Sherlock era un joven adulto, mucho más listo que la media de cualquier hombre de su edad, mucho más listo que hombres mayores que él. Siempre tendría un plan para evitarse problemas (aunque muchos iniciaban con llamar al teléfono de Watson).

—Deja de preocuparte por nada, Watson —recitaba, palmeando el bolsillo de su abrigo dónde había escondido su paquete de cigarros y las ciento noventa libras que aún le quedaban —Mejor ocúpate de tu novia.

La cara de John se volvió notoriamente roja, pero sin dar muestra de sentirte más tranquilo.

—Eres demasiado imprudente, Sherlock. No puedo estar todo el tiempo tras de ti, cuidando que nadie vaya a apuñalarte o golpearte un día de estos.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, Watson —respondió Sherlock, rodando los ojos en sus cuencas —Te lo he dicho muchas veces y se vuelve tedioso.

—No necesito que Nadie me lo pida, Sherlock —el auto dio un violento salto, así como pasan por encima de un bache que John no había alcanzado a ver —Lo hago porque soy tu amigo y me importa que te suceda.

—Tu apego por mí no te va a llevar a ningún lado, John Watson —Sherlock se inclinó hacia el frente, apoyando sus codos sobre el tablero hasta casi pegar el rostro al parabrisas del coche. Podía ver que estaban cerca de su casa, a unas cuantas cuadras más —Me he cansado de explicártelo, pero tampoco planeo tomar mayores consideraciones para contigo, colega.

La molestia inicial de John había desaparecido para dar paso a un sincero sentimiento de pena, casi tristeza. No necesitaba que Sherlock le dijera nada más, porque todo eso lo había asimilado hacía muchos años.

—Entiendo todo eso, pero… aun así, tú sabes que yo…

—Ahí está mi casa —señaló fuera del vidrio, echándose hacia atrás para abrir el cinturón de seguridad —Detente aquí, me iré caminando.

John obedeció silenciosamente, parando el coche al mismo tiempo que Sherlock abría la puerta y ponía un primer pie en la calle pavimentada.

—Sherlock, yo…

—Buenas noches, John —mascullaba Holmes, azotando la portezuela detrás de él y alisándose el abrigo sobre su pecho —Y gracias por traerme a casa. Es todo.

John se quedó quieto en el auto, viendo a Sherlock caminar a través de la calle solitaria. Varios minutos después, volvió a casa.


End file.
